Severus' Rose Year 6
by WrittenWord1
Summary: The 6th year of the Severus' Rose series.
1. Changes

Severus gritted his teeth and pointed his wand at Dumbledore's wrist, muttering a spell while forcing a thick golden potion down the older man's throat. After a moment or two, Dumbledore's eyes fluttered and opened.

"I should have let you die," Severus said, stepping back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why did you put on that ring? It carries a cruse; surely you realized that? Why even touch it?" He pointed his wand at the cracked ring on the desk and suddenly it was surrounded by a ball of light. "You have the common sense of my 16 year old, do you know that?"

Dumbledore grimaced. "I… was a fool. Sorely tempted…"

"Sorely nosey," Severus shook his head. "It is a miracle you managed to return here! That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being—

"You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?"

Severus glared at the newly reinstated Headmaster. "If you had come to me earlier, instead of, say, trying to ruin my life, I might have been able to buy you more time." He glanced at the ring, now hovering in protective light, and the Sword of Gryffindor that lay beside it, obviously the source of the ring's damage. "It will spread eventually. A year, perhaps."

He snatched the sword off the desk and returned it to its case, then pointed his wand at the glowing sphere. "I'll take it to the vault," he said tiredly, shrinking the ball and dropping it into a velvet bag. "Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?"

"Something like that…I was delirious, no doubt…" Albus managed to straighten himself. "Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward."

"You've never been straightforward in your life, old man," Severus scowled. "I should have let you fade away. Right here."

"Why didn't you?" Albus' blazing blue eyes focused on Severus' dark ones.

Severus scowled. "And take whatever information is in that dottering old head of yours? Supposedly, you are the only wizard the Dark Lord has ever feared. Though since you were circumvented by a student—

"And Lord Voldemort has a plan that would have me taken down by one," Albus said serenely.

Severus shot him a perplexed look.

"I refer to his plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me," Dumbledore clarified.

"Shouldn't we focus on the more likely cause of your death?" Snape gestured to the other man's useless hand.

Albus plowed ahead as if he hadn't heard. "The boy is meant to fail, is he not?"

Severus pressed his lips together. "Whether he is meant to do so or not, he will. Draco has much of his father in him, but perhaps not enough for this. Clearly, he doesn't know you very well, or his inclination to kill you might be stronger."

Albus smiled. "You may get your chance, my boy. It seems the natural successor for the job, once Draco fails, is yourself."

"I assure you that the Dark Lord has been slow to share his plans with me as of late," Severus said quietly.

"Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you—

"Not as much lately," Severus lowered himself into one of the chairs that faced the desk. "He blames my family for his father's fall from grace."

"It is your fault, is it not?" Albus smiled again. "I assume that any chance you had at regaining your post has been shattered?"

"You will have to find yourself another spy," Severus gritted his teeth. "Kindly avoid those who share my genes, please."

"Ultimately," Albus went on, "there is only one thing to be done if we are to save Draco from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

Severus raised his eyebrows, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "Are you intending to let him kill you?"

"Certainly not. You must kill me."

There was a long silence.

"Would you like me to do it now?" Severus asked sardonically. "Or would you like a few moments to set your affairs in order?"

"Oh, not quite yet," Albus said calmly. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. In any event," he held up his withered hand, "if you put it off long enough, the job will be done for you."

"If you don't mind dying," Severus frowned, "why not let Draco do it?"

"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," said Dumbledore. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account."

Severus scowled, "And yet you have no trepidation with allowing my soul to be damaged. Or my daughter's, for that matter, in your never-ending scheme."

"Elizabeth has a destiny, Severus," Albus said softly. "She must fulfill it. Our world as we know it depends on—

"She is not your plaything, Albus," Severus said firmly.

Albus carefully rose, walking to the window. "I tried desperately to spare you this moment, Severus. All I've done in these last years is to make this easier for you. For the both of you."

"Make what easier, old man?" Severus growled.

"There will be a time, after my death, that you will need to tell your daughter the truth. I hoped that you would be telling her as a teacher, perhaps even as an enemy. It would have been better for both of you."

"_What_ truth?"

"If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending his snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then you must tell her."

"Tell. Her. What?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Tell her that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill her, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, A fragment of Voldemort lives inside Elizabeth, and it is that which gives her the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that she has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by your daughter, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

Severus froze, his body barely remembering to breathe. "You have kept her alive so that she can die at the right moment?" He rasped, certain that he was finally having the heart attack he'd feared over the years. His mind spun. Albus was wrong, he had to be.

"Voldemort himself must do it," Albus went on.

"You've used her," Severus stood. "Used us!"

"I tried to spare you this pain, Severus. But you believed you knew better—

"I do know better!" Severus snapped. "Why would you tell me this?"

"Who would you have me tell?" Albus said rationally. "Who would you rather have saddled with this task? Remus Lupin, perhaps? He already believes that his soul is, at the very least, tainted. Sirius Black—

"Enough," Severus spun, robes billowing, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Severus?"

Snape turned at the door and glared at the older wizard. "Since it seems that you are overly concerned that all of us die at exactly the right moment," his glare deepened, "I'd hate to send you off prematurely."

*S*S*

"What is this?" Elizabeth held up the medallion Severus had just placed in her hand.

"It's what Muggles would call a panic button," Severus said calmly, closing the top of her trunk and sending it to Hogwarts. "Magical, of course. Hold that when you are in trouble, and it will cause a deafening sound as to summon all the Order members to your side."

Elizabeth laughed and dropped the necklace on the bed. "I don't think so."

"It isn't a gift," Severus said firmly, scooping up the chain and depositing it around her neck in one motion. "It's a contingency. If you want to live in the Tower this year, you'll wear this at all times. Understood?"

Elizabeth made a face. "Can we just go?"

Severus snorted, "I'm not the one that took three hours to pack a trunk." He put his hands on her shoulders and frowned. "You've gotten taller again."

"Sorry," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the weight of your overprotectiveness this year will shrink me a little bit."

Severus raised his eyes skyward and pushed her gently toward the door. "Go fetch your posse, please."

Elizabeth laughed. "Dad, don't talk like that."

"Pardon me? Did I misuse 'posse'? I'm not entirely sure of the etymology—

"Dad!" Elizabeth shrieked and covered her ears. "Don't be weird!"

Severus smirked. "I am leaving this house in three minutes."

Elizabeth thundered down the stairs to the kitchen, where Remus was reading the Daily Prophet. "Dad says we're leaving in three minutes."

"Mmm," Remus responded around his coffee.

"Anything good?" Elizabeth snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Elizabeth—

**HOGWARTS: SAFE?**

_As the Wizarding community gets ready to send its children back to school this September, some parents are wondering if Hogwarts is the safest place to send underaged witches and wizards. Previously seen as one of the safest places in the Wizarding world, Hogwarts security has come under fire recently._

"_The leadership is unstable," Bertha Blokins, mother of a second year student told the Daily Prophet. "Dumbledore just disappeared last year, leaving that Umbridge woman in charge."_

"_Dumbledore has hired Death Eaters in the past, who's to say that he won't again?" James Colter, recent Hogwarts graduate, said. _

_He's referring, of course, to Severus Snape, reformed Death Eater, and father of Elizabeth Evans, the Hogwarts student who has spent the last year trying to convince us that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned._

_It seems, at least from the rumors, that Evans may be right. Eyewitness accounts from the forest near Hogwarts puts He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a magical match with Albus Dumbledore._

_But is your child safe in a school that houses witches and wizards so high on the Death Eater "to-kill" list?_

_Newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, spoke today of the tough new measures taken by his Ministry to ensure the safety of students returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn._

Elizabeth tossed the paper onto the table. "So… it's going to be all year, isn't it?"

"What?" Remus asked, putting his coffee mug in the sink.

"'Your father is a Death Eater. Stay away from her, people die because of her…"

"No one dies because of you," Remus said quietly.

Elizabeth looked at him, and the world paused, hovering for just a moment. "Not yet."

"Elizabeth," Remus circled the counter.

"No, I'm fine," Elizabeth shook off the hand the arm that tried to circle her shoulders. "Tell Dad I went to find Casper, okay?"

"Sure," Remus nodded, leaning against the counter, watching her disappear out the back door.

"Ready to go?" Severus strode into the kitchen. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Remus grimaced. "It's… a cold moment."

Severus sighed. "It started as such a good day," he crossed to the window and looked out into the garden. "I'll be glad to get back to school," he said quietly. "The security here is making me nervous. Every Death Eater in the circle knows where I live."

"We could have gone to the Burrow."

"Perhaps we should have…" Severus shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. What is she doing out there?"

"Pretending to look for her cat."

"The cat I gave to Ginny Weasley a year ago?"

"The very same," Remus smiled. "I think she needs to talk to someone, Sev."

"She won't talk about it," Severus shrugged, a gesture that seemed strange in his buttoned-up jacket and robes. "Maybe we handled it wrong."

"Do you wish we wouldn't have hidden it? Or do you wish we were still hiding it?"

"I don't know," Severus sighed. "I suppose I wish it hadn't happened at all."

*S*S*

Sirius was not dead. But he'd suffered severe injuries in the battle in the Forbidden Forest. Everyone had avoided talking about it for days after the battle. It was the unspoken rule. Don't tell Elizabeth. But it couldn't last forever.

"We're just not sure," Severus said quietly, after breaking the news, "if Sirius is going to wake up."

Elizabeth felt like she was listening through a tunnel. There was a roaring in her ears. _Sirius? Why was Severus calling him Sirius? He never referred to him by his first name. Black. Mutt. Your dogfather._

It appeared that Sirius' presence had kept the Dark magic in the house quiet. His indisposal, and subsequent removal to a secluded area in the Hogwarts hospital wing, seemed to make Headquarters angry. So they'd gone back to Spinner's End. And Elizabeth tried to live.

It was another thing that was her fault. Another person hurt because of who she was. Another example of what could happen to others she loved.

Severus wandered out into the garden, walking silently until he was standing beside his dark-haired teenager. "A sickle for your thoughts."

Elizabeth glanced over at him. "In America, they'd bring only a penny."

"Not in Wizarding America," Severus said lightly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Anyway, I'm willing to be overcharged."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "You've seen Casablanca?"

"You forget I was raised Muggle," Severus smiled softly. "So?"

"Can we go?"

Severus started to press for something else, but changed his mind. "Sure. But hatchling—

"We're going to be late," Elizabeth interrupted and went back into the house.

Severus sighed, and followed, sure that it was going to be a long year.

*S*S*

"You can't be the Defense teacher," Elizabeth said, closing the door to their chambers behind her after the feast.

"Good evening to you as well," Severus said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Nice feast, was it not? One of the most successful of the past years, I believe."

"Dad!"

Severus smirked, "What, precisely, is your objection to my taking this post? I've been your Defense professor for years."

"Yeah, except the position of 'my dad' isn't cursed."

Severus frowned as if considering the point. "I'm not sure that it's a curse, more of a hazard. However, one I'm willing to brave."

"Dad, every Defense teacher has left after a year. Quirrell actually died!"

"Oh, you mean the Defense position is cursed, I see."

"Dad! Be serious!"

"Elizabeth," Severus shook his head, "you know how long I've wanted this job."

"Yeah," Elizabeth shrugged. "But… I only pass Potions because you're the teacher—

"What makes you think that you passed Potions?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get my O.W.L.s?"

"More than a week ago," Severus nodded.

"You didn't tell me?"

"You were… distracted," Severus said quietly. "The news would keep."

"You don't tell me anything," Elizabeth grumbled.

"Well, you're so easy to talk to," Severus rolled his eyes and stood, walking to his desk and pulling the O.W.L. letter from the drawer and handing it to her.

"You opened it?"

Severus raised his eyes to the ceiling again. "Must we go through this every term? It is addressed _me_."

Elizabeth pulled the parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

_**Elizabeth Rose Evans has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

Elizabeth blew air out of her mouth and tentatively looked up at Severus. "So…"

Severus went back to his chair and carefully folded his newspaper. "Well, you're certainly dropping Divination. I've never liked that you were in that useless class."

Elizabeth looked apprehensive. "And History…"

"Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it," Severus said firmly. "I never expect to see a failing grade on a report headed by your name again, am I understood?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "Yes, sir."

"However," Severus' expression softened, "7 O.W.L.s is certainly nothing to sneeze at. You might want to consider a new relationship. Perhaps with a boy on your academic level."

"Fred isn't stupid," Elizabeth defended. "He just didn't care about school that much."

"Lovely, I'm sure," Severus shook his head.

The floo roared to life, and Remus stepped out. "Ready?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "For what?"

"I believe I promised you a dinner after your exams were over," Remus said, grinning.

"Months ago," Elizabeth looked at him oddly.

"Come along, get your coat."

"It's September…" Elizabeth said, narrowing her eyes.

Remus looked at Severus, who turned to Elizabeth. "Go, have fun." He handed her two galleons. "Buy something you don't need."

Elizabeth pocketed the money; not at all sure what was going on, but certain that she was being sent away.

*S*S*

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," Severus stood at the doorway of the Slytherin common room as students rushed about, moving in.

"Yes, sir. Only the first years—

"Are certainly capable of unpacking their own trunks. And if they are not, they should certainly become so immediately if they hope to survive in this school. Follow me."

Draco ducked his head a bit and followed the older wizard out the door and into his office. Snape strode to his desk, casting a silencing charm with a quick jab of his wand. "Close the door and sit, Draco."

Draco closed the door, but remained standing. "I'm busy."

"Yes, preterm is always a busy period for students," Severus said dryly. "Sit down."

"What do you want?"

"I'd like you to mind your tongue when you speak to me, certainly." Severus glared at the young man until he sank into one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Secondly, I had a bit of an interesting letter from your mother."

"She's gone round the bend," Draco said quickly. "Being separated from Father, you know. Not that you would understand."

Snape cleared his throat. "I was pleased to notice your absence that night."

"The night you sent my father to prison?"

"The night your father joined an attack on my daughter?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Surely your soul isn't so far gone that you condone an attack on a child?"

"She stands in the way of the cause," Draco said quietly. "But she doesn't have to." He looked at Severus earnestly. "Join us. Be forgiven. Come back to the side that will rule over all—

Severus held up a hand. "Enough. I'm weary of living a double life. You've always known how I felt about you taking the Mark. I've made myself quite clear. That fact alone should make you understand how futile this line of conversation is. My concern now is protecting you as effectively as I can."

"I don't _need_ your help."

"Forgive me," Severus inclined his head in a mock bow. "I merely assumed, due to the fact that you are _sixteen_ years old, and have merely dabbled in failed pranks over the years, you might be ill-equipped to handle murder."

"Keep you voice—

"Don't presume to tell me where to keep my voice," Snape snapped. "I've made an Unbreakable Vow, Draco—

"My mother shouldn't have asked you to do that," Draco growled. "It's none of your business!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You fear my interference? What makes you think I would stand in your way, Draco?"

"My mother made you promise to stop me—

"First of all, I never said the Vow was made to your mother. Second, I said before that my aim was to protect you. Having you fail in a mission given to you by a sadistic murder is not protecting you. Unless, in my absence, the Dark Lord has taken to giving time outs for disobeying him?"

"Severus—

"Restriction, perhaps? Taking away your broom?"

"_Severus_—

Snape held up his hand, "No, no, wait. Extra chores?"

Draco made a disgusted noise in his throat and stood. "I'm glad you find the situation so amusing—

"He's going to kill you, you idiotic child—

"I am _not_ a child!" Draco shouted.

"You are certainly acting like one," Severus snapped. "You cannot possibly be naïve enough to believe that you will succeed. I did not invest years in such an imbecile."

"Invested years?" Draco spat. "Don't pretend that you raised me. Don't pretend that when I needed you, you were anything other than an actor, playing a part. You used me, just like everyone has. But this is mine! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it. I've got a plan and it's going to work. I don't need your protection!" He turned and stormed to the door, wrenching it open.

"Draco Malfoy, come back here immediately."

Draco glared at his professor. "Put me in detention. Better yet, report me to Dumbledore." He stepped through the door and slammed it shut behind him.


	2. Beautiful

AMULETS

Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi

Elizabeth looked at Remus as they walked by the shabby stall with a seedy-looking little wizard, the amulet sign tacked to the front. "Should we move across the street?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Next time I see Arthur Weasley," he muttered, leaving the threat hang empty.

"I already ate dinner, you know. The feast."

"Dessert, then," Remus said, striding along the sidewalk. "I've never seen you so resistant to fun."

"Dad is teaching Defense this year."

"I know. Albus must have run out of maniacs."

"You could come back."

"Sevling…" Remus jerked his head back toward the amulet booth. "I might not be able to walk the streets in the near future, let alone hold a job."

Elizabeth grimaced. "You should come stay at school."

"Elizabeth," Remus sighed and put his arm around her. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. It's going to be fine."

Elizabeth leaned into his side. "Dad won't let me go see him."

Remus didn't need to ask whom she was talking about. "It's not him. There's nothing to see."

"You've seen him."

Remus sighed again. "You don't need that picture in your head."

"I've had worse pictures in my head," Elizabeth muttered. They walked in silence for a moment, before Elizabeth pointed across the street. "Look, Tonks!" The usually bright-haired witch was walking out of a shop, her hair a dull brown color. "She looks weird."

"I'm sure she's busy," Remus said quickly, speeding up a bit.

"Remus, she looks upset."

"She's fine."

"Remus," Elizabeth stepped in front of him and turned so they were face to face. "I thought you liked her."

"It's complicated. Look," he pointed down the street. "We've almost arrived."

"Arrived where?" Elizabeth turned and followed where he was pointing with her eyes. "Oh, wow…"

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around them, Fred and George's windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; Elizabeth's eyes began to water just looking at it. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry's warnings, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO-

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

"My boyfriend, ladies and gentleman," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Does Fred know we're coming?"

"I didn't know we were coming until about two minutes ago," Remus laughed, pushing her toward the door. "Someone wasn't willing to eat twice tonight."

Inside, the shop was packed with customers. She stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: Here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; Elizabeth noticed that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Elizabeth pushed her way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: REUSABLE HANGMAN— SPELL IT OR HE'LL SWING!

There was no one in the store Elizabeth's age, or school age at all, even, since Hogwarts was in session. She caught Remus' eye over the crowd, and he nodded, clearly keeping an eagle eye on her as she browsed.

"Want a tour?" A voice whispered in her ear. She turned around fast to find Fred, grinning behind her. "Coming to scout our esteemed establishment?"

"Big words from a guy who dropped out," Elizabeth teased, stretching up to kiss him. "Show me around."

"Is your dad here?" Fred looked around. "I thought school started today."

"Remus is here. My dad is doing something he doesn't want me to know about."

"How do you know that?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He sent me out to dinner… right after dinner. On a school night. Into the big, bad, dangerous world."

Fred smiled and draped an arm around her. "Well, then, you're going to need protection." He led her toward the back of the shop. "Muggle magic tricks," he pointed to a stand of card and rope tricks. "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties. Come on, I'll show you where we make the real money— _pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons_!" Fred turned to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled EDIBLE DARK MARKS— THEY'LL MAKE ANYONE SICK!

"Don't let Dad see those," Elizabeth warned as they walked away. "He has zero sense of humor, especially lately."

Fred laughed and pushed aside a curtain, leading into a darker, less crowded room.

"We've just developed this more serious line," he said, stepped inside. "Might be just up his alley, actually. We started as a bit of a joke, you know, Shield Hats. They were supposed to be a laugh, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the spell just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for its entire support staff. And were still getting massive orders!"

"That's amazing," Elizabeth said, looking at the other Defense stuff the twins had created.

"I want you fully outfitted before you go back to school," Fred said. "I already had a bit of a care package packed for you. Now I won't have to mail it through proper channels. Better this way, really."

"Ginny says you've created some very potent love potions," Elizabeth said, looping her arm around his waist. "Maybe you should show me those."

"Why would you need that?" Fred asked, leading her through another door into the office at the back of the shop.

"Well, my boyfriend is wildly successful," Elizabeth said, walking backward and sitting on the edge of his desk. "He might not have time for me anymore."

"Hmm," Fred said, a slow grin spreading across his face as he moved to stand in front of her. "Well, I don't know that you'd need a potion to get another guy. But I hope you don't."

"Such a good answer," Elizabeth leaned back on her hands as he kissed her. The world slipped away. Voldemort. Sirius. Whatever her father was doing.

"Mr. Weasley?" A young witch, wearing magenta staff robes knocked and opened the door a crack. "There's a man out here asking about slow and painful poisons for boyfriends?"

Fred looked down at Elizabeth and laughed. "I'll be right there, Verity."

"Yes, sir." The witch closed the door again.

"I suppose we'd better go out there," Fred kissed her again.

"Yes, _Mr. Weasley_," Elizabeth teased, hopping off the desk. "All this power is going to go to your head."

"I think you should call me Mr. Weasley from now on," Fred teased back. "_Sir_ wouldn't be out of line either."

"I wouldn't bet on that happening," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We both know who is in control in this relationship."

"Snape," Fred grinned. "At least for another year. And right now, Professor Lupin, who is probably about to break down the door."

*S*S*

"Elizabeth, let's discuss your schedule in my office." Minerva stood after everyone had skipped off to class.

"Is there a problem?" Elizabeth followed her nervously. "My O.W.L.s were pretty good—

"You did very well, kitten. However, your father wished to be included in your scheduling meeting, and I didn't think it was appropriate for him to join us in front of everyone. Wouldn't want every parent calling me up to meddle in their child's schedule, would we?"

Severus was already in Minerva's office when the witches arrived.

"How did you get here so fast?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've had the Slytherins' schedules made out for a week," Severus smirked. "This nonsense about conferring with students at the last minute— it's disorganized."

"Thank you for your opinion, Severus," Minerva glared, "but we're here to discuss your daughter's schedule, last minute though it may be." She consulted her notes. "Charms, Defense, Herbology, Transfiguration, all fine. Professor Slughorn is accepting N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L.s. I assume that you wish to continue with Potions?"

"Yes—

"No," Severus shook his head.

"Dad," Elizabeth looked at him. "If I want to be an Auror—

"There is a reason I put a restriction on N.E.W.T students' O.W.L. scores," Severus said firmly. "An "E" does not show that you have the skills to continue. Your strengths lie elsewhere."

"Severus, if Elizabeth wants to continue, I would think that you would support that."

"I want her to put her energies where they can be most useful. Here," he handed Elizabeth her book bag. "Your books for those four subjects are inside." He reached out his hand for the schedule Minerva was working on. He took a quill and quickly scribbled on the chart before handing it to Elizabeth.

**Monday**

Free Potions

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Transfiguration

Charms

**Tuesday**

Herbology

Charms

Lunch

Free _Defense_

Free _Defense_

**Wednesday**

Free

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Transfiguration

Free _Potions_

**Thursday**

Herbology

Charms

Lunch

Free _Defense_

Free _Defense_

**Friday**

Herbology

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Transfiguration

Free _Potions_

"Dad, I thought you didn't want me to take Potions—

"You aren't 'taking potions'. You are, however, engaging in training sessions with myself in Defense and Potions."

"But this leaves me no free time—

"Don't be ridiculous. You have a free period on Wednesday morning. You can skip breakfast in the hall and sleep in. Won't that be fun?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Brilliant. That puts me in Defense every day, Dad."

"As you should be. Defense is the most important thing right now." He stood. "Speaking of that, if you consult your schedule, you'll find that you have a Potions session right now. Let's go."

"Ugh," Elizabeth picked up her bag and followed him through the door. "Slave driver."

"That's my name," Severus smirked. "I'm thinking of making a legal change."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Minerva called. "Twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course, and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

Elizabeth played with the Captain's badge on her chest. "Yes, ma'am."

"Captain," Severus shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders as they went into the corridor.

"Proud?"

"More so than if you were, say, a criminal."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thanks, Dad."

*S*S*

The Defense room was different. A classroom was always different when professors changed, but Severus' personality was a stark contrast to those before him. The curtains were drawn; the room was lit by candlelight. Pictures of people in death matches with Dark forces covered the walls. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"Your dad is a weird guy," Ron whispered.

"He's just trying to psych you out," Elizabeth whispered back. "He's dramatic."

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk, "nor have I ever tolerated idle chitchat," he glared at Elizabeth and Ron. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your full attention." His eyes roamed over the students' faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on his daughter's.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far," Severus started. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Severus clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk, slowly, about the room. "The Dark Arts," he said, so quietly that Elizabeth had to strain to hear him, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Elizabeth listened to her father speaking, wondering if she didn't hear just a bit of reverence in his tone. She knew he respected the Dark Arts, and had always been interested in the Darker side of Potions. But his speech today seemed to be the opening speech of "Dark Arts" class, not Defense.

"Your defenses," Snape said, as if reading her mind, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he gestured to the walls, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer at the hands of the Dark Arts. Look around, if you think that any part of this class is a joke. In the past, your education may have been theory, but our current situation has placed this class at the top of your priority list."

"Now," he spun back toward the front of the room, robes billowing, "you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Severus glanced around the room, looking at Elizabeth disapprovingly before calling on the curly-haired witch. "Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"Correct in the essentials," Snape said. "Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course. It is a question of concentration and mind power coupled with raw talent that is necessary to cast such spells."

"You will now divide," Severus said, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Miss Evans," he turned his gaze on Elizabeth, "since you decided that chatting with your friends was more important that listening as class started today, you'll sit out this exercise."

"But, Da— Professor," Elizabeth caught herself before the name was completely out of her mouth. "I wasn't—

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Severus said shortly. "I do not take backtalk from anyone, Miss Evans."

Elizabeth scowled, but knew better than to pursue the conversation. Instead, she watched with satisfaction as the former members of Dumbledore's Army did well in deflecting spells, if not silently. Teaching that Shield Charm had been one of her better ideas.

Severus walked the room, barking at people who were trying to cheat by whispering the jinxes. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione could successfully shield or jinx silently. Everyone filed out, but Elizabeth lingered, pointing her wand at the papers on Severus' desk and wordlessly levitating them to his eye level.

"Stop," Severus looked sharply at the papers.

"I wasn't the only one talking."

"You know better than to argue with me in front of students," Severus said, crossing his arms. "Did it never cross your mind that this," he nodded to the floating papers, "could be why I pulled you from this activity?"

Elizabeth let the papers settle on the desk. "I was just trying to show you I could do it."

"You've been doing wordless magic for years. You have an inordinate talent for it. It would be inappropriate for you to practice on students who are just learning the process."

"I didn't know it was a thing… you never said anything. You made me stop doing wandless magic."

"Wordless magic and wandless magic are not the same," Severus shook his head. "Wordless magic doesn't drain your magical reserves any more than normal spells. And I didn't say anything because you usually do it in an attempt to sneak something by me."

"Do I really have detention?"

Severus nodded, "Saturday night. I was serious about answering me back in class, young lady. Or anytime, really."

"But you were being irrational—

"Are you looking to be grounded for the weekend?" Severus scowled.

"Ugh," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and snatched her bag off the floor before leaving the room.

*S*S*

"So you haven't told her?" Remus swirled the dregs of his tea in the bottom of his cup.

Severus looked over his reading glasses. "No."

"Sev…"

"What?" Severus snapped, holding up The Daily Prophet. "You don't think we have enough to worry about?"

"Sure. But she's getting older. You know how she worries about money. Don't you think it would be nice for her to know that she could pay for university herself?"

Severus was quiet.

"Sev?" Remus titled his head. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Severus shook his head. "It's just… if I had that kind of money when I was her age, I would have left home so fast…"

"That's because you are an anti-social nutcase," Remus said matter-of-factly. "But I don't think you have to worry about Elizabeth leaving."

"It's not just that. It's all the freedom she has. She can do whatever she wants, and I can't stop her—

"Sev, she always had money coming. Potter's vault—

"Is hers when she comes of age," Severus sighed. "She has no idea how much gold is in that vault. I didn't want her to know. But Black's… the idiot set it up so she has it now."

"He could get better," Remus said, not at all convincingly.

"He is far enough gone that his magical last testament went into effect," Severus shook his head. "That's never a good sign."

"Severus, that girl is the most unmaterialistic child in the world. This money isn't going to change anything."

Severus pressed his lips together. "Let's just let it be for a while longer."

"Whatever you want," Remus shrugged. "But I think you're crazy."

*S*S*

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Elizabeth shoved her feet in her slippers and grabbed her wand.

"I want to see Sirius," Elizabeth answered, preparing to cast a disillusionment charm.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Hermione looked across the empty dorm at her friend. "Neville doesn't like to see his mum and dad. He says it's too hard."

"Sirius is unconscious," Elizabeth said. "Dad said so. I just want to see him."

"Then I'm going with you," Hermione grabbed her slippers as well. "You're going to need help, with no cloak."

"Yeah, I could have done with Dad losing his memory on that," Elizabeth said ruefully. "Although still I think there's something going on. Giving me detention the first day?"

"You were talking—

"Okay, goody-two-shoes." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

The walk to the hospital wing was uneventful. Either no one expected students to sneak out during the second night at school, or they were getting good at moving stealthily through the hallways.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked as they slipped through the doors.

Elizabeth pointed to the far end of the wing. "They created a room for him, no one is supposed to know. St. Mungo's isn't safe, obviously."

The girls approached the door. Elizabeth tried the knob, but it didn't turn.

"Alohomora," Hermione cast quietly.

"There's no way that'll work—

Elizabeth was cut off by the door swinging open. Hermione gave her a haughty look and lead the way into the room.

Inside, Elizabeth saw a bed, a chair, and a fake window that was charmed to show a sunny day outside. Sirius was sitting in the chair, looking at the wall.

"Sirius?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I thought you said he was unconscious," Hermione whispered.

"That's what Dad said," Elizabeth whispered back.

"Hello, beautiful," Sirius said, turning slowly to look at her. It was the usual Sirius-greeting, but there was something… off about it. Usually, Sirius called her 'beautiful' in a loving- uncle sort of way. Not a picking-a-girl-up-at-a-pub sort of way, which is what it sounded like now. "Who's your friend?"

"Sirius…" Elizabeth started to feel uneasy. "How are you feeling?"

"The man is coming for hair," Sirius said, getting up and coming toward them. "He needs the hair to stripe the light."

Elizabeth and Hermione looked at each other. "What man?" Elizabeth asked, backing up.

"My mother sent me a gift," Sirius said, holding his hands around an invisible box. "You got one too," he said, the look on his face making it clear that there was something sinister in the box. "Don't you want it?" He stepped toward them again. "Sit with me. Open it."

"Come on," Hermione whispered, stepping through the door.

"Open it," Sirius pressed again, and Elizabeth gave into the flight response that was forcing her out the door. The crazy look in Sirius' eyes seemed to lock onto hers, and she stumbled backward, only to run hard into a wall of black cloth.

Screaming, she tried to jump away, but arms closed around her. She heard the door click shut, and she struggled, trying to free herself from whoever was holding her captive.

"Back to the Tower, Miss Granger, immediately," Severus' voice floated down and the arms held her still. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for idiocy. And misplaced curiosity." There were footsteps, and the arms loosened. "You, come with me."

Elizabeth was still breathing hard, the sight of Sirius advancing on her fresh in her mind. Severus marched her down to their chambers, shaking his head and muttering annoyances. "Poppy thought I was crazy, putting an alarm on a locked door," he said, opening the portrait. "Clearly, she doesn't know you."

He led her through the opening and closed the portrait behind them before he noticed that Elizabeth's fingers were clutched around a piece of his robe, and she was shaking. "Foolish monster," he growled, wrapping his arms around her. "Why do you do these things to yourself?"

"You lied," Elizabeth mumbled into his chest.

"Pardon me?" Severus looked down at her.

"You said he was unconscious."

"I doubt you want to have a conversation about truth right now," Severus said sternly. "Not on top of the conversation we're about to have about following rules."

"I just wanted to see him—

"And you'd eat your weight in sugar if I'd allow it," Severus rolled his eyes. "If sneaking out after curfew is what I can expect with you in the Tower, I'd be happy to move you down here permanently."

"I don't sneak out…" Elizabeth trailed off, "that often," she finished, grimacing.

"Once is too much," Severus frowned. He flicked his hair out of his face, and looked at her. "It isn't a game, Elizabeth. You, of all people, know the very real consequences of a misstep in this process. It's time that you stop acting like a careless child, and start facing the reality that there will be casualties in this endeavor."

Elizabeth felt as if he'd slapped her. "Will be?" she said, her voice shaking, "There have been casualties. And if I'm not a child, then why did you lie to me?"

"Because I did," Severus snapped. "Because there are some things I can still protect you from, and so I tried." He glared down at her from a height that, he realized in that moment, had become less drastic in the last year. The short, skinny girl he'd scooped off the floor of the Dursleys' kitchen was standing in front of him now, nearly as tall as Lily had been, glaring at him with a face that was rapidly maturing into womanhood.

"It's late," he said turning, on his heel, robes swirling. "Go to bed."

"Where are you going?"

But Severus didn't answer, letting the portrait swing closed behind him.


	3. Money

Elizabeth watched the door close and gritted her teeth in irritation. Marching to the floo, she tossed powder into the fireplace and bent to look into the flames.

"Hey, Betsy," Fred's face appeared in the floo. "Are you okay?"

"Can you come here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where are you?"

"School."

Fred laughed, "I know that. What part of school?"

"The dungeons," Elizabeth said quietly. "But Dad's not here. And I need you."

"Stand back," Fred said. A few seconds later, he emerged, dressed in red pajama pants and a black t-shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked, folding his arms around her. "You have Bambi face."

"Bambi face?"

"You look like Bambi after the hunter shot his mother," Fred said, running one hand through her hair.

"Sirius is sick."

"I know," Fred kissed the top of her head. "But Madam Pomfrey is taking care of him. He could still wake up."

"He's not asleep," Elizabeth muttered into his t-shirt.

"Well, it's kind of like being asleep," Fred amended.

"No, I mean he's not unconscious. He's awake. But he's… I don't know. Crazy."

Fred loosened his hold so he could look at her. "You saw him?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, looking up at him. "Dad was…is furious."

Fred snorted, "So, what else is new? Want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder again. "Since when do you wear a shirt to bed?"

"Since my girlfriend called in the middle of the night for me to come over to her Dad's house," Fred laughed. "Did you think I would come naked?"

"That would have been interesting," Elizabeth was quiet for a moment as he rubbed circles on her back. "He's like Neville's parents," she said suddenly.

"Your dad?"

"Sirius." Elizabeth started to breathe harder again. "The Cruciatus curse. I totally missed it when I was there… but it makes sense now." She looked at Fred, tears forming in her eyes. "He's not getting better. Ever. Dad lied because he knew that he wasn't getting better." She pushed against his chest. "Go."

Fred didn't release her. "What?"

"Go," Elizabeth pushed more urgently. "Go away."

"Betsy," Fred tilted his head to look at her in concern. "What?"

"Another person," she said, looking everywhere in the room but at him. "Go. Go away. You'll be next."

"The next what? Betsy, _talk_ to me."

"The next person to die because they're close to me," Elizabeth shoved him, hard, and he stepped back from the shock of it.

"Elizabeth!" Fred held up his hands, approaching her like she was a wild animal. "Listen to me. This is not your fault."

"It's _all_ my fault. Cedric died because of me. Moody spent a year in a trunk—

"You didn't kill—

"People are living in fear—

"Not because of you—

"My mother! James Potter!"

"Enough!" Fred stepped toward her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "Listen to me," he said, angrier than Elizabeth had ever heard him. "We've had this discussion. Over and over, and if we keep having it, I'm going to have you committed. At best, it's the result of an overwhelming amount of guilt, and at worst it is an unproductive pity party." He looked at her. "I love you, Elizabeth Evans. If you were covered in Exploding Fluid and blowing up everyone who came near you, I would risk it to have one moment with you. And if you keep pushing me away, I'm going to start coming over here with combat gear."

He paused, looking down at his hands as if he just realized that he was gripping her shoulders too hard. He released her, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's late," he said softly. "Snape could be back any minute… I'll come back tomorrow, alright?"

Elizabeth sat on the coffee table, and stared at her shoes.

Fred sighed and crouched down in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… did I hurt you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's guilt," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Fred, I just can't make it stop."

"Okay," Fred said gently, "I just can't stand to watch you tear yourself up. We've got to find some way to stop it. Tonight," he stood, pulling her up, "I think the solution is sleep. For both of us."

"Stay with me," she said, grasping one of his hands in hers.

"Betsy," Fred sighed, resisting a little.

"Fred," Elizabeth looked at him. "Just stay. I just… I want you to be near me."

"I thought you wanted me to go?" Fred teased, resisting a little less as she pulled him toward her bedroom.

Elizabeth smiled a little and stretched up to kiss him. "We'll lock the door."

"I'm going to get arrested," Fred groaned, letting her take him all the way into the bedroom. "Double-lock that door, please."

"A little danger makes it fun, right?" Elizabeth closed and locked the door, then pushed him back until he fell on the bed.

"A little danger?" Fred scoffed. "I'd rather make out with you with Voldemort outside the door."

"No one is outside the door," Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Ugh," Fred groaned, resigned. "You kill me."

*S*S*

Severus strode away from his quarters, up the stairs, to Minerva's office door. Snapping the password, he stormed into the office and through the connecting door to her quarters.

"Sev?" Minerva came out of the bedroom, dressed in a tartan nightgown. "What's wrong?"

"If you don't put security on your dormitory once and for all, I'll do it myself."

"What happened?" Minerva looked concerned. "Is everyone alright?"

"No," Severus snapped. "Your granddaughter decided to take a midnight stroll, ending up in Black's ward."

"You should have told her the truth, Severus."

"That's not really the point," Severus growled. "Why is so easy to get out of Gryffindor common room?"

"I'm teaching my students personal responsibility," Minerva said, yawning.

"They are children!" Severus threw up his hands in exasperation. "You can't trust them for a second!"

"A fine way to talk about your daughter," Minerva scolded. "She often has more sense than you, in that ego-riddled head of yours."

"Pardon me?" Snape asked icily.

"Remus came to talk to me—

"Bloody hell," Severus swore. "If he would just keep his nose out—

"He's worried."

"Elizabeth is fine. She'll be fine without a load of galleons."

"That's not what he's worried about. He's worried that your obsession over this money is covering something else."

"So he's a psychiatrist now, is he?"

"No, but he's a friend," Minerva said gently. "And, as your mother, I wish you'd talk to someone."

Severus glared at her. "Fix the damn security," he snapped, and turned on his heel, slamming the portrait behind him.

*S*S*

Morning sun streamed through the enchanted windows of Elizabeth's bedroom. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Fred sitting up, staring at his toes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stretching. "It's Saturday."

"Yeah, and I'm stuck in your bedroom," Fred whispered urgently. "With no idea if your dad is out there or not. And I can't apparate because this place is like a prison."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, laughing. "Just stay here, okay? I'll go see if the coast is clear."

"Shhh," Fred waved his hand at her.

"What?" Elizabeth grinned. "I talk to myself all the time."

Fred rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be in here."

"Should I do a secret knock when I come back?"

"You joke, but I'm the one who will end up missing key body parts if Snape finds me."

Elizabeth smiled again as he closed the door to the bathroom. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she opened the bedroom door and looked out into the living room.

Severus was sitting at his desk, several rolls of parchment in front of him. He had his reading glasses on, inspecting an open roll. When he heard her door open, he looked up. "Come here."

"You aren't going to breakfast?"

"We need to have a discussion about something. However," he waved his wand and a plate of toast and eggs appeared on the table, "you should eat."

"What are you doing?"

"Making a decision," Severus frowned at the parchment. "Inspired by your little nighttime jaunt."

"Durmstrang?"

Severus looked at her over his glasses. "Always a possibility. But not today," he rolled the parchment and added it to the pile. "As you know, Black has suffered significant… damage in the altercation in the Forest. It seems that his injuries were severe enough to warrant the activation of his magical last will and testament."

"But he's not dead," Elizabeth protested.

"No," Severus shook his head. "But he is incapacitated, as you saw last night. He is no longer himself. Therefore, his estate has been distributed "

"What does that mean?"

"It means that his assets have been transferred into the legal possession of his heir." Severus fingered the edge of on of the rolls of parchment. "The entire contents of his vault, as well as the Black family properties have all been released… to you." Severus stared at the desk as he talked, his fingers slowly drumming on the desk.

"You're going to take care of everything, right?"

Severus' eyes shot to Elizabeth's, startled. "Pardon?"

Elizabeth shifted in her seat. "I mean… Sirius is… was… is…" she shrugged, "You know what I mean. He had a lot of money."

"Yes," Severus nodded. "And now it belongs to you. I am not the custodian, you are free to do what you wish," he said dismissively, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work to do," Severus said vaguely, and swept out the door.

Elizabeth sat for a moment, listening to his footsteps in the corridor before going back into the bedroom. "I think it's safe," Elizabeth said, opening the bathroom door. "Transfigure your clothes, come out, and we'll pretend you came for breakfast if he comes back."

"Where did he go?" Fred asked, waving his wand over his body to change his pajama pants to jeans.

"No idea. He's acting weird."

"Weird?" Fred followed her out in to the living room. "Weirder than usual?"

"Weird for him," Elizabeth shrugged. "He was kind of… clinical? Apparently Sirius left me all his money. And stuff, I guess."

"Good, because when we get married, I don't want to live over the store. There's got to be a way that we can get the London house to stop hating you."

Elizabeth laughed. "Or we could rip it down and rebuild, which might be easier."

"I'm starving," Fred said, putting his arm around her. "And I only see one plate of food…"

"Alright, alright," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Dobby!"

*S*S*

Severus roamed all day. The halls. The lab. The grounds. The Slytherin common room. Up the stairs, down the stairs, into and out of empty classrooms. He kept moving, adrenaline coursing through his body.

When he finally returned to his chambers, he looked around the living room, crossing his arms. Elizabeth's books were on the coffee table. Her school tie was slung over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hi," Elizabeth came through the door, carrying her broom. "Can you sign my Hogsmeade paper? Grandma said you didn't do it yet."

"Yes," Severus said, finding the form in his desk and signing it with a quick flourish. He handed it to her. "You left your books. And your tie."

"Sorry, I'll put them away," Elizabeth scooped the books off the table and grabbed her tie, taking them into her room.

Severus watched for a moment, then followed her. When he stopped in the doorway of her room, he looked around in confusion. Everything was still there. He'd hardly expected her to take the furniture, of course. She could buy something more to her tastes. But he thought she'd want Lunus and some of her other things. And she'd need her books.

"Dad?" Elizabeth was looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't packed?"

"Packed for what?" Elizabeth frowned. "Are we going somewhere? Because I don't think I can miss class, and you said that you have work to do. But if it was just a weekend thing, I guess I should pack…"

Severus listened to her stream of consciousness as she rummaged in her wardrobe to find clean clothes. "Elizabeth," he finally broke in, "are you staying?"

"Staying where?" Elizabeth looked at him. "Down here? I thought I was probably grounded, even though you didn't say anything. And I thought even if I wasn't, I'd stay down here because Hermione has this new weekend-study schedule and she's trying to bring everyone else in on the madness. Are you going somewhere?"

Severus Snape had rarely been speechless. "Well… hem…" he cleared his throat.

"Dad?" Elizabeth put the clothes down and went over to him. "Are you having a stroke or something?"

Severus wasn't sure if he had full use of his arms. Or legs. How he was standing was a mystery to him.

"Dad?" Elizabeth's voice was more urgent now. "Are you okay?"

Severus shook himself out of his shock. "I'm fine," he said roughly, regaining control of his arms long enough to use them to pull her to his chest. Then a horrible thought entered his mind. Maybe she didn't hear him before. Maybe she didn't understand that she could leave.

"Before you choose a house to move to—"

"What house?"

Severus' nerves snapped. "Elizabeth, are you willingly being obtuse? Black's houses!"

"Why would I move into one of his houses?" Elizabeth asked warily. "Are you sick? You're sick. You've been pale and weird—

"Because he gave them to you!" Severus threw his hands up in the air. "Because now you have all the freedom you want."

Elizabeth froze, staring at him, realization spreading across her face. "You think the only thing keeping me here is the fact that I didn't have the money to leave?" Giving him an annoyed look, she stalked past him and into the living room. She turned to face him, hands on her hips. "I can't believe you!"

"Pardon me?" Severus stepped forward, arms crossed.

"Whatever. You know, if you don't want me here, then I'll go," Elizabeth spun around and grabbed floo powder. "Snape's House- Spinner's End."

*S*S*

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Elizabeth shouted, storming out of the fireplace and into the living room.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Remus jumped to his feet.

"Dad. What's wrong with him?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, clearly assessing the situation. "Do you mean in general?" He sat back on the sofa, determining that there was no immediate danger.

"I mean right now! He was basically shoving me out the door."

"To where?"

"To one of my newly inherited houses," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He told me this morning and thought I'd be moved out by dinner."

Remus sighed, "It's a good thing I'm around, do you know that? You two couldn't communicate if you were mind readers."

"He's insane!"

"He's vulnerable," Remus said quietly. "You are the crack in the ice he's coated himself with. It's easier for him to assume that you will leave and that he will not care than to wait for it to happen."

"He thinks I'd leave because I have money?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot."

"He's your father," Remus said sternly. "And I won't have you talking like that, not in this house, no matter how upset you are. You have to remember that, when he was your age, he thought of nothing but how to get out on his own. He'd hated his life with his real parents, and while life with Minerva was better, he never liked having to answer to anyone. The only person he ever wanted to have any kind of give-and-take relationship with was your mother."

Remus stood and strode over to the floo, "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Hogwarts. I'm certain you don't have permission to be here, and if I'm going to mediate this ridiculous exchange, we need to be in the same space."

"I don't want to."

"_Now_," Remus said, pointing to a spot in front of him. "Let's go."

"You are so bossy," Elizabeth grumbled, letting him push her gently into the floo.

Back in the dungeons, Remus pointed to the sofa. "Sit," he ordered. Then, raising his voice, "Severus?"

Severus appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. "Remus?'

"Sit," Remus ordered, this time to the other man.

"This is my house," Severus scowled.

"It is. And it's hers," Remus pointed at Elizabeth. "And she's staying, no matter what ridiculousness you have in your mind."

"Remus—

"Sev," Remus raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter does not want to move out. She's 16, and you're freaking her out. Stop it."

Severus looked over at Elizabeth, who had pulled her legs up onto the sofa. "I never thought she'd leave," he said gruffly. "Don't be ridiculous."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Then you have no excuse for making your daughter feel like you wanted her to go? Hmm?"

Severus looked like he was going to maintain his bluster for a moment, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he sat down in his armchair with a posture that Elizabeth would have described as a pout if she didn't know better. "There are going to be rules for this money," he said suddenly, pointing at Elizabeth.

"Yes, Dad."

"You aren't of age yet, and therefore you will do what I tell you to do."

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"In fact, tomorrow, I'm looking into legal restrictions that I can place on this money now that will control what you do with it when you come of age."

"Tomorrow is Sunday," Elizabeth commented. "It might be hard to find an open legal office."

"And until I say otherwise, you will do exactly as I say. You will not be moving out of this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"This particular house? Because it's kind of more of a castle, and we don't live in it all the time—"

"Enough of your smart mouth," Severus glared at her. "Go study."

"Study what? It's the first week of school."

"If you need more work, I'll provide it," Severus' glare deepened.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going to the library," she kissed his cheek as she walked by. "I'm going to stay here tonight, so don't change the password or anything. See you later, Remus."

"Goodnight, Sevling," Remus took her place on a sofa, "Try not to break any laws between here and the library."

The two men watched until the door shut, and then Remus turned to Snape. "You, my friend, need therapy."

"You need to mind your own business."

"You made _her_ my business 16 years ago," Remus sat back, unabashed. "So stop being _you_. You have a great kid; your relationship is solid, if not a little needy on your side. You have not become your father, nor will you. If you keep projecting your issues on your daughter, I'm going to have you committed to St. Mungo's."

"She's _sixteen_," Severus said quietly. "She'll be of age in less than a year. I'm running out of time that I can protect her."

"It's not like there is some magic protection that vanishes when she turns 17, Sev."

Severus snorted, "Well, actually there is, but I get your point." He pressed his lips together. "I can't see how this turns out well."

"What? Sirius' money?"

Severus shook his head. "You're right about that. I wouldn't be surprised if she never touched it." He ignored Remus' smug look. "The war."

"We're going to do our best, Sev."

Severus shook his head again. "She has to… Dumbledore told me… never mind."

"Told you what?"

Severus stood. "Never mind. Let's get a drink."

"I thought you stopped drinking."

Severus snorted. "I stopped drinking in front of my daughter. Ironic, since she's the reason I drink at all."

Remus rolled his eyes and stood as well. "I'm adding that to your St. Mungo's referral."


	4. Parenting

Elizabeth went through the portrait and into Snape's office for her private Potions lesson. The office was empty, but a QuickGrade quill was rapidly correcting papers on the desk.

"Dad?" Elizabeth called, worried. She went through the door that connected to their apartment, then down the stairs to Severus' lab. "Dad?"

Snape looked up from the cauldron he was scrapping ingredients into. "Hello, hatchling."

"What is going on upstairs?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the 'lazy quill' is grading your papers."

Severus smiled a bit. "I am behind in my work here. The quill buys me a bit of time."

"If you're busy, we can cancel the Potions lesson," Elizabeth said hopefully.

Severus washed his hands and dried them. "Not cancel, just relocate," he said, going to his stores. "Professor Slughorn is teaching Draught of Living Death today, I'd like you to attend the 2 o'clock session of his NEWT class." He pulled the pocket watch from his waistcoat and flicked it open. "Hurry, you'll be late."

"The classroom is like 2 feet from us," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You have to go around," Severus shooed her toward the door. "I've charmed the inner office door to lead to the Defense classroom instead of Potions."

"Can't you teach me that potion?"

"I could, but as I've said, I'm behind here. Now go."

Elizabeth headed back up the stairs and out of their chambers, this time via the corridor door. When she reached the Potions classroom, class was already in full swing.

"Ah, Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn said, striding from the front of the room. "Your father mentioned that you'd be joining class today. Take a seat." He gestured to a seat at Ron and Hermione's table. "We are preparing to brew the Draught of Living Death. Are you familiar with it?"

"Only with the name, sir."

"Ah, well, no matter. Page 27 in your copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_."

Elizabeth groaned internally. "I'm sorry, sir… my father only just told me to come down, I forgot to grab my copy—

"Not to worry," Slughorn disappeared into his storage room. Elizabeth looked over at the table of Slytherins, meeting Draco's eyes. The wizard's lip curled, daring her to say anything to him. Before she could decide how best to react, Slughorn was back, a battered copy of the textbook in his hand. "Here you are."

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth turned away from Malfoy and sat beside Ron, flipping the book open.

To her annoyance, she saw that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions. Bending low to decipher the ingredients, Elizabeth hurried to the store cupboard to find what she needed.

Back at her table, she carefully cut the valerian roots, knowing from experience that the roots needed clean cut marks. After she finished chopping, she bent low over the book again. It was really very irritating, having to try and decipher the directions under all the stupid scribbles of the previous owner, but she couldn't very well ask Slughorn for another book. Not when she'd come unprepared.

The scribbles in the book had a kind of spiky quality that made Elizabeth feel more stressed than a handwriting sample should. The scribbler, for some reason, seemed to have taken issue with the next step, to cut up the sopophorous bean, and had written in the alternative instruction:

_Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting._

The sopophorous bean was proving very difficult to cut up. Elizabeth turned to Hermione. "Can I borrow your silver knife?"

Hermione nodded impatiently, not taking her eyes off her potion, which was still deep purple, though according to the book aught to be turning a light shade of lilac by now.

Elizabeth crushed her bean with the flat side of the dagger. To her astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice; she was amazed the shriveled bean could have held it all. Hastily scooping it into the cauldron she saw, to her surprise, that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook.

Her annoyance with the previous owner vanishing on the spot, Elizabeth now squinted at the next line of instructions. According to the book, she had to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. According to the addition of the previous owner had made, however, she ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir.

Part of Elizabeth wondered how often the scribbler had brewed the potion in order to discover things like that. The other half firmly believed that he or she was just doodling. But the first correction had been right… could the old owner be right twice?

Elizabeth stirred counterclockwise, held her breath, and stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. The potion turned palest pink.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione demanded.

"Add a clockwise stir—

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" she snapped.

"Time's up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, even at Hermione's potion. Then he saw Elizabeth's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Elizabeth. It's obvious you inherited your father's talent. Not that Lily was pants at Potions, either, mind you. You have Potions talent in your blood."

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth took the vial Slughorn offered.

"One bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised," the professor, presenting her with the tiny bottle of golden liquid.

Hermione looked like someone had punched her. "How did you do that?" she hissed as they packed up.

"Extra tutoring," Elizabeth said vaguely, slipping the book into her bag, trying not to look guilty. There was no way she could explain to Slughorn why she was taking a Potions book, since there were probably a dozen floating around her house.

Eager to escape Hermione's disbelieving look, especially since the other witch received far more extra Potions practice than Elizabeth, she went around the corner to their chamber's door. Severus appeared to be still in the lab, so she went into her room. After carefully hiding the little golden bottle in a sock in her drawer, she pulled the potions book out of her bag.

It had become popular to cover their books with enchanted parchment. Shooting stars, fire-breathing dragons, and so forth. Elizabeth glanced at her real Potions book, which was covered in little golden snitches, flying around.

Carefully, she removed the cover from her new book and folded it around the scribbler's copy, sticking the cover down with Spellotape. Finishing the front cover, she flipped it over to the back, stopping when she saw the same handwriting from inside the book.

_**This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince**_

Running through the half-bloods she knew, she was hit, suddenly, with a cold, sick feeling. Was this Tom Riddle's Potions book? There was something wrong with using Voldemort's notes. Something dark.

However, she was enticed by the idea of suddenly being so successful in Potions. The thought of her father's face when he found out about Slughorn's class that day was encouraging. He'd always been pleased with her achievement in Defense, but she knew that there was a part of him that was disappointed that she wasn't talented in Potions.

"She really is like you," Elizabeth had heard Lily's portrait saying to him one night when she'd gotten up to retrieve something from the living room. "Defense is your first love."

"_You_ are my first love," Severus' voice had corrected. "And you know why I want to teach Defense."

"You have a rare talent for brewing, Sev. It's a subject that guilt didn't drive you to."

The voices had become fuzzier after that, and Elizabeth had tiptoed back into her room.

Yes, the book would serve a purpose much more important than the obvious improvement in her potions.

"Half-Blood Prince," she muttered to herself, storing the book in her bedside table. "Sounds like an egotistical prat."

*S*S*

Severus Snape was suspicious. It started with a conversation at the breakfast table with the new Potions professor.

"I appreciate you allowing Elizabeth to sit in on your NEWT class yesterday," Severus said, sitting beside the other man.

"Of course," Slughorn nodded. "She obviously inherited your talent, Snape. She made them look like first years."

"Really." Severus raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Gryffindor table, where Ron was tossing strawberries into the air for Elizabeth to catch. "Are you sure you aren't mistaking her for Miss Granger?"

Slughorn shook his head. "Hermione produced a passable Draught. But Elizabeth's was perfect. I've never seen such clarity from a NEWT student."

Severus managed a weak smile, and took a long sip of coffee, watching his daughter from across the room. Elizabeth didn't apply herself in Potions. Even if she did, Severus was certain that she didn't have the raw talent to produce a perfect Draught of Living Death. In fact, he knew that the NEWT Potions text did not give accurate directions for that (or any) advanced potions. The author had watered down the instructions so that the potions would be passable, but not dangerous. Only Potions Mastery students learned the variations that produced powerful (and sometimes lethal) potions.

Of course, Severus had worked much of that out himself as a NEWT student. It was a sure sign of a future Potions Master, a student who could sense the needs of a Potion without having to be taught. He'd had that conversation with Miss Granger often during their additional work sessions. The girl was a slave to the directions. It caused her great anxiety to deviate from what was written in the book. Severus often thought that it was what would stand between her and greatness in the field.

It was just a fluke, he thought to himself.

As the day wore on, however, the idea kept gnawing at him. Why hadn't Elizabeth mentioned her Potions success? Slughorn had apparently handsomely rewarded the winner in class the day before (ridiculous, Severus thought, to reward students for doing their jobs), but Elizabeth hadn't said anything about it.

"Maybe she thought you would take the prize away," Remus suggested that evening, after accepting the Wolfsbane he'd come to retrieve.

"I should," Severus said tightly. "Giving something that addictive to a child?" He gritted his teeth. "As if she needs any more excuses to think she's lucky."

"Maybe you should ask her about it."

"Maybe he'll stew for hours instead," Lily's portrait chirped from the other room.

"Maybe I'll put both of you in a cupboard," Severus muttered. "I can't seem to… there's no time to breathe."

"You need a vacation," Remus leaned against the sofa arm.

"I do not," Severus disagreed. "I just need one minute when we're not fighting to save the world, and when my daughter is not busy doing God-knows-what. I just need one minute to figure out why I feel like I'm treading water instead of parenting."

"Sev—

Severus waved off his friend's assurances. "I've been so busy I can't even conform to the schedule of instruction I designed for her this term," he said, running his hand through his hair. "And she's 16, and avoiding me, and there's something going on…" His tirade trailed off. "I just don't know what to do."

"As I said, go on vacation."

"We have neither the time, nor a secure location for that," Severus frowned.

"Go to the cottage," Remus suggested. "The Weasleys have secured it. Take your daughter and go for awhile."

"We can't just go."

"Sev…" Remus dropped his voice to avoid being heard by the eavesdropping portrait in Severus' bedroom. "I've never known you to be afraid of confronting your daughter about something. You are blunt to a fault. So what is really going on?"

"I told you, I've been very busy."

"That's never stopped you before," Remus shook his head. He looked directly into Snape's eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

Severus dropped his gaze and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, fingers deep in his hair. "I'm running out of time," he said, his voice tense.

"Severus," Remus leaned forward as well, trying to see his friend's face. "We talked about this. She's not going anywhere."

"No," Severus shook his head, his fingertips turning white as he pressed them against his scalp. "You don't… her scar…"

"Is it hurting again?" Remus asked. "I thought she was getting better at blocking her mind."

"No," Severus shook his head again, almost franticly. "No, I can't…" he stood suddenly. "You're right. We need to go away for awhile." He strode out into the corridor, walking quickly, robes billowing, with no particular destination.

_Remus is right,_ he scolded himself. _You're afraid. And you're letting it impact how you are raising your daughter. _He shoved down the desire to give her everything she wanted in the last years of her life. _She's not happy now. She's edgy, and it's your fault, because you're being a nutter._

With new resolve, he turned on his heel and headed deliberately toward Gryffindor Tower. "Open," he snapped at the Fat Lady.

"Well!" the Fat Lady said, indignant. "Aren't we demanding this evening!"

"Now," Severus growled, stepping closer, menacingly. The portrait swung open, and Severus pointed his wand into the opening.

Elizabeth was sitting in one of the armchairs in the common room, inspecting the Half-Blood Prince's changes to Mandrake Draught. Suddenly, a silver doe stood in front of her. "Come here. Now." Her father's voice was firm, but she didn't hear anger in it. Standing, she closed the book and went to the portrait opening.

"You could have come in," Elizabeth dropped down onto the corridor floor.

Without answering, Severus waved his wand again, and Elizabeth's trunk appeared. Snapping it open, Snape surveyed the contents briefly before gesturing to the book she held. "Put that in here."

"What are you doing?"

Wordlessly, Severus snapped his fingers and pointed to the trunk. Elizabeth tossed the book on top of her clothing and other belongings. She saw Lunus was tucked inside, so Severus must have had the trunk pack itself before it appeared in front of them.

Severus closed the lid and latched it before straightening and shrinking the trunk. "Hand that to me," he pointed to the tiny trunk while he straightened his robes.

"Dad, we can't just go—

"That's where you are incorrect," Severus said evenly, turning to striding toward the stairs, tucking the little trunk into his robe pocket. "Come."

Elizabeth had to jog to keep up with him as he strode purposefully to the front doors and out onto the lawn. She stopped asking questions, as it seemed to be fruitless. They went beyond the grounds, and Severus stopped. "Come here," he said, holding his arms out.

Elizabeth recognized that they were preparing to apparate, which she hated, but Severus had been strange and distant lately. The excuse to let him hold her, regardless of the reason, superceded the dread she felt about apparation.

Things had been unstable lately. Between Severus freaking out about Sirius' money, to the fact that he'd been busy every time she was in their chambers, she had seen him almost exclusively in class. She'd gotten away with everything because of it. She'd even skipped her Transfiguration homework earlier in the week. She was certain that Minerva had told Severus, but he hadn't mentioned it.

"Ready?" Severus asked softly, wrapping his arms around her. He felt Elizabeth nod against his chest, and tightened his hold before apparating away to the beach of Shell Cottage.

"This isn't our cottage," Elizabeth said, not quite releasing her hold on Severus' waist, but turning her head to see where they were.

"No, it is not," Severus affirmed, rubbing her back with one hand. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," Elizabeth said, still not letting go. "It's getting easier."

"Good," Severus moved her to his side, but kept his arm around her. "Let's go inside."

"Why are we here?" Elizabeth asked as Severus opened the door.

"You and I, my child, need to take care of some things."

"I didn't do anything," Elizabeth said automatically.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "That appears to be the problem in Transfiguration, at least," he frowned. "However, we have other things to discuss before we get to your homework issues." He handed her the shrunken trunk. "Take that upstairs, we'll unpack later."

"Which room?"

Severus smirked. "Any room, save the Master, of course."

Elizabeth headed up the stairs, and Severus took a deep breath. Already, he felt the load on his shoulders lighten slightly. Just being out of Hogwarts, away from the immediate reminders of how dire the situation was, eased the strain. Pulling off his robes and hanging them in the cupboard near the front door, he looked around. He'd have to go into town for food in the morning.

He'd neglected to pack for himself, but transfiguring his waistcoat, shirt-sleeves, and trousers into pajamas wouldn't be difficult. He went into the kitchen, finding tea and a kettle without too much trouble. He had water boiling by the time Elizabeth reappeared.

"Are you mad?"

Severus looked at her seriously. "For not completing academic work? Certainly."

"Anything else?"

Severus smirked, "You've been on quite the downward spiral lately, my child. I blame myself for not stopping this nonsense when it began. I was distracted," he poured two cups of tea. "However, you won't need to worry about that anymore. I've neglected my duties as your father recently, but I aim to set that right, starting with this trip." He handed her one of the cups and pointed to the living room.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa and waited while Severus put his tea on the side table and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Let's start with the fact that if Mr. Weasley ever sets foot in your bedroom again, I will deprive him of at least one of his limbs."

"You knew about that?"

"I know everything that happens in my home, young lady." Severus fixed her with a piercing glare. "And let me be clear. I will not be a grandfather before I'm forty."

"Dad!"

Severus scowled, "Don't 'Dad' me, young lady. Boys want one thing—

"Not Fred," Elizabeth grumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Elizabeth colored, not sure that Severus was going to be on her side in this. "He says it's disrespectful when I'm still living under your roof."

"Well," Severus cleared his throat. "He is correct."

"It was the night I found Sirius," Elizabeth said quietly. "I just didn't want to be alone."

"Another thing I should have put a stop to. In fact, I will. When we return to school, you will move down to the Dungeons permanently."

"Dad!"

Severus waved his hand dismissively. "I don't want to hear it. You've proven over and over that you cannot be trusted to stay in the Tower where you belong, and since your grandmother can't keep her house under control, you'll stay where I can keep an eye on you." He began to pace. "Until future notice, you will be in our chambers directly after dinner, working on homework, since it isn't being completed. Clear?"

Elizabeth grimaced, "I guess."

"_Elizabeth Rose_," Severus said warningly.

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth dug her toe into the carpet.

"In addition, you'll do well to remember yourself when you're speaking to me. You've been far too flippant lately, and I won't have it any longer. I am your father, and you will speak to me accordingly. Is_ that_ clear?

"Yes, sir."

"Alright," Severus sat in one of the wing-backed armchairs. "We come to the matter of Potions class the other day."

"What?" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Professor Slughorn said you did very well," Severus said gently. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Could have been a fluke."

"Elizabeth," Severus said quietly. "Tell me."

"I can't be good at Potions?" Elizabeth glared at him. "I just followed the instructions."

Severus frowned, and drew his wand. "Accio the book Elizabeth uses for Potions."

The book zipped down the stairs and into his hand. Severus looked at the cover. "This is what you were reading when you came to the door today," he said, turning it over. "I hate these covers."

"It's mine," Elizabeth said, reaching for it.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I've never known you to be possessive over a textbook," he flipped the book open, pausing when he saw the writing on each page. "Where did you get this?" He asked slowly.

"Slughorn," Elizabeth looked at him nervously. "I forgot mine the other day."

"Hmm," Severus studied the pages for a minute, a soft smile playing with the corners of his mouth. "Well, I suppose Slughorn was right when he said you'd inherited my talent. You just didn't do it the way he thinks."

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him incredulously.

Severus took his wand and vanished the cover, looking at the back of the book. "The Half-Blood Prince," he said fondly. "Arrogant prat, wasn't I?"

"You?" Elizabeth sat forward. "Not Voldemort?"

Severus looked at her in surprise. "You thought this was the Dark Lord's possession, and you continued to use it?"

Elizabeth looked guilty. "But it wasn't."

"Hmm," Severus set the book on the side table near his tea. "Go upstairs and get the Felix Felicis."

"It's in my room in the Dungeons," Elizabeth said. "In my sock drawer."

Severus nodded. "When we return, I will put it in safe-keeping for you. You don't need any more excuses to be reckless." He looked at her, then at the book. "Hatchling," he said softly, "why didn't you tell me about the book?"

Elizabeth looked down at the carpet. "Wanted you to be proud of me," she mumbled.

"And you thought I wouldn't be if I knew you'd used my notes?" Severus rose and moved to the sofa, putting one arm around her shoulders. "I _am_ proud of you, Elizabeth Rose. Always."

Elizabeth buried her face in his shoulder, fighting back tears. "Everything's messed up."

"I know," Severus said soothingly, running one hand over her hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed this situation to distract me from what was going on in your life."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on that you aren't telling me?" Elizabeth looked up at him.

Severus paused, balanced on the edge of telling her about her fate. The thing that had terrified him into letting her get her way for the last weeks.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "Everything is going to be fine." The words felt strange in his mouth.


	5. Failure

The term wore on, and the first Hogsmede weekend rolled around.

"Here," Severus handed her a gum wrapper. "Keep that in your pocket. Don't lose it."

"What is it?" Elizabeth held the paper up to the light.

"A portkey. Put it in your hand and say "Hogwarts" and it will bring you back here. Just outside the gates."

"How many safety things do you need me to wear?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, gesturing to the "panic button" around her neck. "It's going to be fine."

"You're right. It will be fine, because you will carry your wand and that portkey at all times." He sighed, "I cannot wait until you can apparate."

"Fred is meeting us there," Elizabeth said happily, tucking the wrapper into her robes.

"That makes me feel much better," Severus rolled his eyes. However, his shoulders relaxed a little. The more people surrounding his child, the better.

Elizabeth hugged him goodbye and skipped out the door.

Severus sat in his desk chair and stared at the empty desktop. He waited, drumming his fingers on the desk until the floo roared predictably to life.

"Severus," Albus said, stepping out of the fireplace.

Severus stood immediately, circling his desk, with one hand outstretched. He beckoned impatiently with his fingers.

"You should work on your bedside-manner, son," Albus said, placing his injured hand in Severus'.

"I'm not your son," Severus muttered, pulling off the glove that Albus was using to cover his blackened hand. He ran his wand over the gnarled fingers, resting its tip on the older man's wrist. "Not long now," he said quietly, before murmuring a charm. "I can only block it so many more times."

"Have you determined Draco's plan?"

"No one is going to kill you," Severus put his wand away and turned toward the locked cabinet behind his desk. He muttered an incantation to open the door, then drew out a vial. "Take this."

"Severus," Albus said quietly, "You made an unbreakable vow."

"To see that you die," Severus said calmly. "You will die, let me assure you. Sooner, if you don't drink that."

"Severus—

"Albus," Severus leveled a silencing glare at the other wizard. Seeing that it achieved its desired effect, he nodded shortly and locked the cupboard. "Your blood will not be on my hands," he said, sitting at his desk. "And I promised his mother that you would die without Draco's aid. Luckily, you seem to have expedited the process for us."

*S*S*

"The weather is terrible," Ron grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and ducking his chin into his scarf.

"It's not so bad," Elizabeth said unconvincingly, pushing closer to Fred's side.

"It's only a blizzard," Fred quipped, rubbing one hand along her arm. "I'd rather freeze than spend the day in Madam Puddifoot's."

"The Weasleys are a romantic lot," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We are _so _romantic," Ron protested, but trailed off suddenly, unsure as to why he was making that particular point.

As they rounded the corner to head back to school, they were distracted from their conversation by two girls shouting.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Katie Bell was shouting at another girl. Elizabeth squinted through her sleet-covered glasses, trying to see the pair better. It was Leanne Kebede, a Gryffindor in Katie's year. Katie was holding something in her hand, and Leanne was trying to grab it.

Katie pulled back, but the package fell to the icy ground.

Immediately, Katie rose into the air, gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie… Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wing, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Elizabeth, Fred, Ron, and Hermione stopped in their tracks, watching.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her yes flew open but whatever she would see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream as well, and seized Katie's ankles, trying to drag her back to the ground. Fred rushed forward, Elizabeth on his heels to help.

As they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Fred and Ron managed to catch her, but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.

Elizabeth looked around, but there was no one around, just sleet and ice.

"Stay here!" She shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help." She pulled the gum wrapper out of her pocket, wrapped her hand around it and closed her eyes. "Hogwarts!"

She felt the yanking feeling of the Portkey, and found herself, almost immediately, on the ground at the gates of the school. "I have to learn to land," she muttered, scrambling to her feet and running toward the castle. Inside, she took the stairs to the Dungeons two at a time, and sprinted into their chambers.

"Dad!"

"What's wrong?" Severus stood immediately, letting the quill he was using fall to his desk.

"You have to come! Katie— There's something wrong—"

Severus grabbed his cloak from the hook beside the door. "Where?"

"On the road, just outside Hogsmeade."

Severus ran out the door, Elizabeth following him. They made it beyond the gates in a matter of minutes, and Severus held out his hand. "Here."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and they apparated, landing hard on the icy ground fifty yards from the knot of people around Katie.

"Get back!" Severus barked, striding over to the circle and kneeling beside the thrashing girl. "What happened?" He asked, not to anyone in particular as he inspected Katie.

"It was when that package tore," sobbed a distraught Leanne, pointing at the now soaked brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a green shine.

Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't touch it!" She crouched down to look at it. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," Elizabeth said. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it."

"What the hell were you doing at Borgin and Burkes?" Fred asked, kneeling beside Severus.

"Nevermind that right now," Severus said, focusing on Leanne. "How did she get hold of this?"

"That's why we were arguing," Leanne said, shaking. "She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it… I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

"Did she say who'd given it to her?"

"No… she wouldn't tell me..and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and then I tried to grab it from her… and…"

"I need to get her back to the school," Severus scooped the girl up and handed her to Fred. Then he waved his wand, wrapping the necklace in blue light and levitating it into his hand. "Apparate to the gates," Severus ordered Fred. "You," he held out his hand to Elizabeth, "come with me. The rest of you, head back immediately."

Elizabeth put her hand in his and apparated for the second time in ten minutes.

*S*S*

Elizabeth and Fred were sitting in the living room when Severus came back, late at night.

"She'll be moved to St. Mungo's tomorrow," Severus said tiredly, hanging his cloak on its hook. He looked at Elizabeth carefully. "You're alright?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm still okay, Dad. Just like I was the other ninety times you asked me."

Severus glared, "I'll ask as many times as I wish, young lady." He looked at Fred. "Mr. Weasley, it's not safe for you to travel right now. You'll stay here. On the couch. Far away from my daughter's room. Which will be locked. And warded. And alarmed."

Fred colored. "Really, sir, I can just apparate—

"Not tonight," Severus said firmly. "You may fancy yourself a unstoppable member of the Order, young man, but let me assure you that recognizing danger is not something that makes you weak." He looked at Elizabeth, "Something _others_ would do well to remember."

"Hey!" Elizabeth protested. "I came for you right away!"

Severus nodded, his expression softening, "That you did," he allowed. "Now, say goodnight. We all need sleep."

Elizabeth turned to Fred, "You're alright out here?"

Fred nodded, "I'll see you in the morning. Ron promised me a seat at the Gryffindor table."

"That was nice of him," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glanced at her father, then back at Fred. "Goodnight."

A smile played on Fred's lips, knowing that she was hesitating. "Goodnight, Betsy," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Bed!" Severus ordered, pointing. "Feel free to transfigure the furniture," he nodded to Fred and hugged his daughter as she passed him.

He waited until she had closed the door so he could magically lock it. "Just in case," he muttered to himself, going into his own room and closing the door. "Your daughter's boyfriend is sleeping on my sofa," he grumbled to Lily's portrait.

"I distinctly heard you insist," Lily said calmly, examining her nails. "Admit it, Sev, you don't hate the boy."

Severus glared at the portrait. "Of course I do. It's in the Father Handbook. Hate all boyfriends."

"Mmhhmm," Lily crossed her legs and leaned back in the painted chair.

"And it doesn't matter that he protects her," Severus muttered, pacing as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs. "Or that he's remarkably level-headed for a Gryffindor. Or that he's financially successful. Or that they look at each other…" He sighed and pulled his shirt off, tossing it into the hamper. "To Hell with it."

"That's the spirit," Lily laughed.

*S*S*

"The worst part is that we're without a Chaser," Elizabeth said woefully to Remus, who was firing stinging hexes at her as she practiced dodging.

"I'd think the worst thing would be that a young woman's life is in danger," Remus said blithely, grazing her arm.

"Ouch!"

"Pay attention," Remus chided, aiming to her feet. "Physical defense is just as important as magical. You need to know where your limbs are at all times."

"It won't matter if you chop off my arm if I don't have a Chaser," Elizabeth said irrationally, quick stepping as he peppered her feet with hexes.

"That's not dramatic," Remus rolled his eyes.

"We're opening against Slytherin," Elizabeth continued. "And I don't think I can stand another full-House tryout. It was like watching cats flying."

Remus snorted, and lowered his wand. "I'm going to freeze one of your arms," he said matter-of-factly. "You need to practice fighting injured."

"Teach me that spell," Elizabeth said. "I could use it on Malfoy."

"You will do nothing of the sort," Remus gestured for her to back come closer to him. "Pay attention. This is serious."

"So is the Quidditch situation," Elizabeth moaned. "I suppose I can use Dean. He's not great, but he's okay."

Remus sighed, "Forget freezing your arm; I'm going to freeze your _mouth_."

"It's very stressful," Elizabeth lamented.

"I see that I have lost you completely," Remus said threading his wand up his sleeve. "I need tea."

"Are you staying?" Elizabeth trotted after him as he left the practice room Severus had fashioned from an unused classroom.

"For a while," Remus answered, heading down the stairs. "_You_ will need to explain to your father why our lesson was cut 20 minutes short."

"Maybe he won't be there," Elizabeth said. "Really, the only problem with Dean is that Seamus will have kittens. But there's practice tonight, and I have to pick someone. And it is the second Sixth Year… people are going to talk."

"About how unfocused on your survival you are?"

"Not that I haven't had people say worse things," Elizabeth continued, clearly talking to herself. "Mostly because my Dad is a scary, snake-bat who is a little too obsessed with the Dark Arts." She nodded as if agreeing with herself. "The real problem is Ron, if you want to know the truth. He's inconsistent. He's falling apart, now that we have a game coming up. If only Dad had let me keep the luck potion…"

Elizabeth chattered on as they went through the portrait to the Snape apartment. Remus knocked on the door that led to Snape's office, sticking his head in. "We're back."

Severus looked up from his desk. "Is it dinner already?"

"No," Remus shook his head.

Severus stood and came through the door. "What happened?" He looked at Elizabeth.

"I can't do Defense today," Elizabeth shook her head. "I need to get this Quiditch situation under control."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"With Katie out, I need a new Chaser. I think I'm going to get Dean, but I have to figure out how to do it so I don't look like I'm stacking the team with Sixth Years—

Severus held up a hand. "Of all the things in the world I don't care about, whether or not you put Mr. Thomas on the Gryffindor Quidditch team is scraping the bottom of the barrel."

"Dad! We have a match in two weeks—

Severus scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let me make something clear. Quidditch is a privilege. You get to play because you fulfill your other obligations. Cutting your Defense lessons short is _not_ fulfilling your obligations."

Elizabeth groaned, "_Dad_, Quidditch helped me escape a dragon once. Why do I need to practicing dodging Remus for two hours?" A second after the sentence was out of her mouth, she felt a sting hit her backside. She spun around to see Remus standing behind her, casually fingering his wand.

"Remus!"

He smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

"I wasn't ready! Not fair!"

"The Dark Lord is rarely fair," Severus said firmly. "However, what is _fair_ is that you spend the next twenty minutes washing the vials in the sink downstairs. Perhaps it will remind you that there are worse things than lessons."

Elizabeth groaned again, but went down to the lab, still thinking about how to get a new Chaser without disrupting the House.

"How is she doing otherwise?" Severus asked, once Elizabeth was downstairs.

Remus sat on the sofa and stretched his legs under the table. "She's upset that I'm not Sirius."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting."

"I mean, she really is obsessed with this Quidditch thing, but I'm almost sure the babbling was to distract from the fact that she'd lost her teacher."

"You've been her Defense teacher—

"You know what I mean. He was completely dedicated to her in this. They spent so much time working on this together. He's her mentor. He tore her down and built her from the ground up. She and I don't have the relationship that makes this kind of thing happen. You could never manage to do it because you're her father. I could never manage to do it because I can't hurt her. Sirius was trained by the best. He knew that even if she was a mass of bruises at the end, their relationship would be strong. And so would she." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can pick up where he left off, Sev."

Severus sighed and sat in his armchair. "Is it too early to start drinking?"

Remus smiled sadly, "Sev, listen… I don't know how much we can really prepare her for. Even if we were Sirius."

"We will do everything we can," Severus said shortly.

Remus put his hands up, "What ever you want."

Severus nodded, and changed the subject. "Nymphadora stopped in earlier today."

"Anything brewing in London?"

"It appears not," Severus smirked. "Why don't you go this weekend and… brew something?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Apparently, you are leaving _her _alone."

Remus gritted his teeth. "I am _thirteen years older than her_."

"Which many men would be enthused about," Severus pointed out. "She likes you, Lupin."

"She's attracted to the danger," Remus shook his head. "She just thinks that dating a werewolf would be a rush."

"Remus…" Severus sighed. "_She likes you_."

Remus glared. "I could have been her father, if I had been incredibly irresponsible in my youth. And once a month, I become something that could kill her. Not to mention that during those times, I am completely worthless. What if she needed something—

"Rem," Severus said gently, leaning forward. "_You like her_."

"Do not," Remus said childishly.

"Fine," Severus rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Be lonely for the rest of your life. And, by all means, do the same to a woman who did nothing wrong."

"Don't make this about me being a prat," Remus snapped. "I'm protecting her."

"You're protecting someone," Severus said sagely, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not certain that it is Nymphadora."

"Don't be a jerk."

"Remus," Severus tried again. "God only knows how much time we have left. Take it from me… don't waste the time you have."

"Dad?" Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs. "Can I go? Fred's coming for dinner."

"By all means," Severus gave Remus a pointed look. He waited until Elizabeth bounced out of the room. "You, my friend, could use a distraction. And perhaps," he raised an eyebrow, "_you know._"

Remus glared at him. "I do fine, thanks."

"You could 'do fine' with a nice young lady who can change her hair—

"_Young_," Remus stressed. "She's Elizabeth's age."

"She is not," Severus rolled his eyes. "She's 23."

"Still," Remus shook his head. "I thought we were having dinner."

"You could be having dinner with—"

"_Severus_."

Snape held up his hands. "Alright, alright."

"Meddlers," Remus grumbled.

*S*S*

It was 2:30 in the morning when Severus heard one of the portraits open and then a suspicious thump. Going out into the living room, expecting to catch Fred Weasley, Severus was surprised to see a figure, covered in a silver and green cloak, lying on the floor just inside the door that lead to his office. The portrait hung open, as if the intruder had barely made it through before collapsing.

Severus knelt beside the pile of robes and cloak, pulling back the green hood.

"Draco," he said quietly, surveying the boy's face. Draco's eyes were closed, and his breath was coming in painful, dragging gasps.

"Idiot child," Severus growled, carefully picking him up. Last year at this time, he wouldn't have been able to lift the young man so easily. However, since the beginning of the school year, he'd been losing weight every day. Severus had summoned him to his office over and over, but Malfoy hadn't come since their argument at the start of the term.

Severus carried the Slytherin to the sofa, widening it to give him space to lay Draco out comfortably. He vanished as much clothing as was appropriate, leaving Malfoy in his pants.

The bruises and cuts were everywhere. While there were no outward signs, Severus was sure that the young man's nerves were aching from the Crucio the Dark Lord was so fond of.

He went to the locked potions cupboard and extracted materials to dress the wounds. He was about halfway through healing some of the smaller cuts when Draco woke.

"Lie still," Severus ordered, one hand on the boy's shoulder. "I have to wrap these deeper cuts."

"Where…"

"My sofa," Severus said shortly. "Instead of your bed, where a 16-year-old boy should be in the middle of the night."

"Failed…"

"Quiet," Severus shook his head. "I'll finish this, and then you'll go back to sleep."

"Severus…"

Snape paused, looking at the bruise he was working on, then turned to look at Draco's face. Silently, he rested his hand on the other wizard's head, lacing his fingers through the blond hair. "You, my boy, are in more trouble than you can possibly imagine. You'll be lucky if I don't confine you to your dorm until you come of age. I might not even let you out then. All the work I've put into you over the last 16 years, and you destroy it with this," He tapped impatiently on Draco's forearm, where the Dark Mark he'd been trying to ignore was emblazoned. He'd seen it when he disrobed the boy, but something in his brain hadn't let him really _see_ it. "I can tell you right now, young man, I've never been more disappointed in you. I can assure you, were I your father, you wouldn't have considered such a thing."

Draco closed his eyes, seeming to relax under the scolding.

Severus used his wand to finished the job, keeping his other hand on Draco's head, all the while venting his frustrations.

"You wouldn't have been in this situation had you put your damn pride aside," he lectured. "How many times did I offer you a home here? Away from that nonsense?" He paused, looking at the child's face, which had smoothed into sleep. "Foolish boy," he said softly, redressing Draco in green pajamas and covering him with a blanket. "Don't think falling asleep will keep me from continuing this when the sun rises."


	6. Choices

"Dad?" Elizabeth knocked softly on his bedroom door and went in. Severus was lying on the bed, still asleep. "Dad," she said, louder, shaking his shoulder.

"What is it?" Severus sat up immediately. "Are you alright?"

"It's nearly 8," Elizabeth said. "Are you sick?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm fine. Overslept, apparently."

"Why is Draco sleeping on our sofa?"

"Go on to breakfast," Severus stood. "We'll talk later."

Elizabeth looked unsure, but went anyway. Severus dressed, then went into the living room.

Draco was rousing, opening his eyes and trying to sit up.

"Be still," Severus ordered, sitting on the table and vanishing Malfoy's outer clothing again. He waved away the boy's embarrassed protests. "You've nothing I haven't seen before, young man. In fact, you have more clothing now than you did after you decided to disturb that wasp nest in my back garden when you where seven."

Draco winced at the memory.

"I'd save that reaction," Severus said evenly, checking the bandages. "You're going to need it when I get through with you."

"I don't need—

"A scolding that will match the physical abuse you suffered last night? I think you do," Severus dressed Malfoy in his school uniform with a wave of his wand. "However, I do not have several spare hours, so you'll have to settle for hearing about my disapproval over the next quarter of an hour." He stood and stepped back. "Sit up slowly, and go sit at the table."

"I'm not hungry."

"I am uninterested in your opinions right now, Mr. Malfoy. You will sit, you will eat exactly what I tell you to eat, and you will listen to what I am going to do with you."

Draco glared, but managed to walk over to the table. "I feel fine."

"You feel like your organs were taken out, rearranged, and crammed back in your body while a hot iron was laid against each of your nerve endings," Severus corrected. "Don't lie to someone with as much experience as myself." He sat across the table and called for food. "This was about the necklace, I assume?"

"You aren't the chosen one anymore," Draco said, the bite in his voice diminished from the pain. "You don't get to know things."

Severus frowned. "You really are the most delusional, entitled child I've ever met. You weren't always that way." He fixed Draco with a disapproving stare. "The necklace was stupid. Involving a Gryffindor? You could have killed her, and then where would we be? If anyone discovered it was you, you could have been arrested…" He paused, seeing Draco flinch slightly. "That was your plan," Severus said quietly, "You wished to fail."

"No I didn't," Draco protested, but Severus was shaking his head.

"Do you not think he'd kill you in Azkaban? He could kill your father then too. It would save him a trip."

Draco glared at his plate. "I'm going to do it. The necklace was a back up."

"To what?" Severus asked, knowing exactly what Draco was talking about.

"Like you don't know."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I want you to tell me. Right now, in your voice, exactly how you plan to take a man's life. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth because _you _own this decision Draco. It isn't mine, and it isn't the Dark Lord's. You have made a decision, and I want to hear it from you."

Draco's face went from defiant to uncomfortable. He stared silently at Severus' right hand, which was stirring his coffee.

"Draco Malfoy, never have I accepted silence from you, and I don't intend to start now."

Draco looked up at him, eyes blazing suddenly. "I don't owe you an explanation! If you think you'll worm your way back into His good graces, you're mistaken!"

Severus pressed his lips together in a firm line. "As you wish. Just remember that you will never be the Dark Lord. And nothing you do will give your father that position either."

"Do you know what your problem is?" Draco stood, throwing his napkin on the table next to his uneaten food.

"That I take an enormous amount of disrespect from you without knocking you through a brick wall?"

"You think that your way is the only way," Draco snapped. "And that everyone who goes down a different path is evil. But you never put both of your feet on one side of the line or the other, and it's because you're not sure. You're fascinated by the Dark, you always have been." He stalked, as much as his aching body would allow, to the door. "Make a choice, Snape. I have."

*S*S*

Severus Snape had rarely been speechless. Lily in her wedding dress and the day his daughter was born… and not too many times after that. But when the portrait slammed behind Draco, he sat in silence.

Not that there was anyone to speak to. There was a silence in his chambers that made him feel like he was completely alone in the castle. Maybe in the world.

He'd straddled the line for his entire adult life. Even when Elizabeth came into his life, he'd still managed to get back into the Death Eater circle. He'd told himself that he needed to maintain the ambiguous relationship with the Dark and the Light so that he could save the world. But if he was really honest with himself… it made him feel alive. When he'd thought Lily had left him, the one thing that brought him any kind of emotion was the risk associated with the Dark Arts. It was the only thing that made blood pump through his veins. Even the pain of the Dark Lord's displeasure was useful. It made him forget what was going on inside.

The feeling was addictive.

And it was cowardly.

Severus stood and poured himself a shallow glass of whiskey. Downing it in one drink and a grimace, he steeled himself for what he had to do.

*S*S*

Elizabeth had made a decision of her own. She'd seen Draco's dark mark, his bare arm thrown over the end of the sofa. Walking purposefully up the stairs to the gargoyles, she had a sudden sense that something had to change.

"Reese Cups," she said, and stepped onto the moving staircase.

"Elizabeth," Dumbledore looked up from his desk, smiling softly. "What can I do for you?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed the door. "Tell me what you know. All of it."

*S*S*

"We should stop for the day," Albus said gently, after three hours of trips through his pensieve.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Keep going."

Albus frowned, but sat at this desk. "Four years ago, I received what I considered certain proof that Voldemort had split his soul."

"Where?" Elizabeth asked, sinking into one of the chairs. "How?"

"The diary, Riddle's diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He was a memory."

"A mere memory starting to act and think for itself? A mere memory, sapping the life out of the girl into whose hands it had fallen? No, something much more sinister had lived inside that book… a fragment of soul, I was almost sure of it. The diary had been a Horcruxes. But this raised as many questions as it answered. What intrigued and alarmed me most was that the diary had been intended as a weapon as much as a safeguard."

"Because the diary wasn't just a place to hold a piece of his soul," Elizabeth said, realization dawning across her face. "He didn't want his hard work to be wasted. He wanted people to know he was Slytherin's heir, because he couldn't take credit at the time."

"Quite right," Albus nodded. "But his actions told me something else. Voldemort didn't seem concerned with placing a piece of his soul into the hands of a Hogwarts student."

"He has to have more." Elizabeth finished the thought.

Dumbledore nodded again. "Seven in total, I believe."

"Seven Horcruxes?"

"Well, six," Dumbledore said calmly. "The seventh part of his soul, however maimed, resides inside his regenerated body. That was the part of him that lived a spectral existence for so many years during his exile; without that, he has no self at all. That will be the last piece you will have to attack— the piece that lives in his body."

"How do we find them?" Elizabeth asked, shifting to the edge of her chair.

"You are forgetting… you have already destroyed one of them. And I have destroyed another."

"You have?"

"Yes," Dumbledore held up his blacked hand. "The ring, Elizabeth. Marvolo's ring. And a terrible curse there was upon it too. Had it not been for your father's timely action when I returned to Hogwarts, desperately injured, I might not have lived to tell the tale. However, a withered hand does not seem an unreasonable exchange for a seventh of Voldemort's soul. The ring is no longer a Horcrux."

"So there are four more," Elizabeth said, a little desperately. "And they could be anything?"

"You are forgetting what we've seen tonight," Dumbledore said, "Lord Voldemort liked to collect trophies, and he preferred objects with a powerful magical history. His pride, his belief in his own superiority, his determination to carve for himself a startling place in magical history; these things suggest to me that Voldemort would have chosen his Horcruxes with some care, favoring objects worthy of the honor."

Elizabeth nodded and stood. "I need to go."

"Elizabeth," Dumbledore said, stopping her at the door.

"Yes, sir?" Elizabeth looked back at him.

"There's no need to share this conversation with your father."

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course."

*S*S*

Severus marched into the Slytherin common room, and down the stairs into the sixth year dormitory. Draco was sitting at his desk, scribbling something on a bit of parchment. "Come," Severus ordered, ignoring the other boys in the room and jerking one long finger toward the door. Turning on his heel, he swept out, not bothering to look back to confirm that Draco was following.

*S*S*

"Horcruxes?" Fred sat facing Elizabeth in the empty Gryffindor common room. "How are you supposed to find something that could be… anything?"

"They will be things that Voldemort thinks are important." Elizabeth pulled her knees up to her chest and curled her socked toes. "Which means I've got to get back into his head."

"No," Fred shook his head. "It means you've got to talk to Snape and figure out what the Order is going to do."

"No. He can't be part of this," Elizabeth said firmly. "Dumbledore said not to tell him."

"Dumbledore also ripped out your dad's memories of you," Fred frowned. "I thought you didn't trust him."

"I don't," Elizabeth said. "But I'm the only one who can get into Voldemort's head. I'm the only one who understands him enough to figure out where and what the Horcruxes are."

"No," Fred shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'll go to Snape myself. You don't think he knows something after being a Death Eater for so long?"

"Fred, he _cannot_ go near those people again. They'll kill him on sight. If he knows about this, he will try to go back."

Fred set his jaw, but his expression softened at the pleading look she was giving him. "If I forbid it… you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Mostly because you have no power to 'forbid' anything. And also because, even if Dad knows, he's not going to be able to finish this. You know the prophecy. It has to be me."

Fred pressed his lips together. "Fine. But you'll go nowhere without me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but settled against his chest. "You're going to be an excellent overprotective father some day."

Fred chuckled, the tension easing. "I'll just have to settle for hovering over _you_ for now, I guess."

*S*S*

"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore nodded at Snape. "Draco."

"It's time," Severus said quietly.

"Severus," Dumbledore shook his head, "Have you no sense of drama? This is so clinical. Scheduling death."

"You are the one that requested me to be your executioner," Snape rolled his eyes; his tone even, despite what he was about to do.

"I can do it myself," Draco snapped, drawing his wand. But his hand was shaking so badly, he could barely grasp the long piece of magical wood.

Snape shook his head and pointed to the back wall. "Stand over there," he ordered. "There's only the three of us here, and in a moment, there will be two."

"I'm supposed to do it," Draco protested, but even as he spoke, his wand lowered a bit.

"There are other forces at work here," Severus said, gesturing to the back of the room again. "Either do as you're told, or you can stand with your nose in the corner."

Draco walked slowly to the wall, his shoulders stiff under his robes.

Severus raised his wand, pointing it at Dumbledore.

"Wait a moment," Albus rose and went to stand near the window. "Perhaps I should stand here? Fall out of the window?"

Severus frowned, "You've always thought you were so funny," he lowered his wand, rolling it back and forth between his fingers. His earlier resolve, his certain feeling that he was doing what was right, was wavering. "I should have had you committed to St. Mungo's long ago."

Dumbledore had a serene look on his face, turning to look out the window. "Severus, after I'm gone…" he cleared his throat. "You must make sure that the papers in my top desk drawer are given to the Minister. Do not read them yourself."

Severus pressed his lips together but didn't protest. It hardly seemed worth it to argue with a dead man.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Severus felt the spell slice through the fabric of his robe and into his arm. A searing pain followed a millisecond later. Swearing, he grabbed the bloody gash with his left hand, turning to the source of the cutting spell. "Draco!"

"Leave me alone!" The teenager snapped, raising his wand again. "You're not doing me some great favor, Snape."

"You idiotic—

"Draco," Albus called from the window. "You aren't a killer."

"I could be," Draco jabbed his wand at Severus again, this time casting the spell so it ripped through the older wizard's pant leg.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Severus cast, through gritted teeth. Draco's wand went flying, but bounced off the wall and rolled back to his feet where he scooped it up.

"Back off, Snape," Malfoy growled, advancing toward Albus. "The glory is going to be mine this time. The Dark Lord will have me at his right hand—

"That probably will be the hand he uses to kill you," Severus said dryly, ignoring the blood running down his leg and raising his wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco blocked the spell, throwing up a shield and dodging to the right. "Body-bind, Snape? That's why the Dark Lord never trusted you. You aren't ruthless enough. If you really wanted to stop me, you'd kill me."

"I don't kill children," Severus said tightly, "_Stupefy!"_

Draco danced out of the way and turned his wand on Dumbledore, his wand hand steadied by adrenaline. "_Confringo!"_

The wall next to the open window exploded, throwing Snape back against the far wall, and Albus against the opposite window casing. The old man tried to grip the stones, but his injured hand wouldn't hold tightly enough to the rough surface. His footing slipped, and his center of gravity shifted out over the open air.

Severus pulled himself to his feet, first intending to try to drag Dumbledore back through the window. But it took only a few steps to realize that he was too late, and he could only launch himself to the opening, his wand dangling perilously from his fingers.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

*S*S*

"Where are we going?" Fred asked, following Elizabeth out onto the grounds.

"Outside the grounds so we can Apparate," Elizabeth answered. "There's a place… I've seen it in Voldemort's mind. Dumbledore said that Voldemort would hide the Horcruxes where no one could find them. Out of Muggle hands, certainly."

"And you suspect you know a place?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I think I know where it is, but I'll have to Apparate both of us."

"You aren't old enough—

"But I'm old enough to side-along," Elizabeth interrupted. "And that's what we'll be doing."

Fred laughed. "Side-along implies that you aren't in charge," he protested, but followed her anyway, out onto the lawn.

"The basic principle isn't that difficult—

There was a blast over their heads. Elizabeth spun to look up at the tower, and Fred stepped in front of her. They both watched as chunks of the tower fell to the ground, and then, a purple robe.

"Fred!" Elizabeth screamed, drawing her wand and pointing it at the falling figure, trying to slow his descent. Fred did the same, but before he could cast the spell, a jet of green light flew from the gaping hole in the side of the castle.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The body jerked once, and then went still, dropping like a stone to crash onto the lawn below. Elizabeth looked up and saw, framed in the jagged stone, Severus Snape, wand drawn, the end of the killing curse still on his lips.

*S*S*

Elizabeth could smell salt and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled her hair as she looked out at the moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. She was standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below her. She glanced over her shoulder. A towering cliff stood behind them, a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one upon which Elizabeth and Fred were standing, looked as though they had broken away from the cliff face at some point in the past. It was a bleak, harsh view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked again, his arm still around her waist from the apparation.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth shook her head, as if she was clearing it of what she'd seen. "Stop asking me that."

"Alright," Fred shrugged. "Where are we going?"

Elizabeth looked out over the water for a moment. "There," she said finally, pointing at a dark fissure in a rock a hundred yards from shore.

"Okay," Fred said slowly. "But, maybe before we dive into what I have to assume is freezing water, do you want to talk?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I am well aware that my father has killed people."

"But that's different than seeing it—

"Fred, it's fine," Elizabeth cut him off. "Dumbledore trusted me with this information, and he's obviously unable to do this himself. So it's up to me."

Fred took a deep breath and took her hand in his. "Us. It's up to us."


	7. Danger

The water was icy. The air smelled of salt and seaweed as they swam toward the fissure in the rock. Elizabeth's fingers lost their feeling long before they made it into the tunnel. They swam in silence, Elizabeth's teeth chattering too violently to unclench her jaw and Fred too intent on protecting his masculinity from his cold-induced shaking voice.

A hundred yards in, they found steps that led into a large cave. She climbed up them; water streaming from her soaked clothes, and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering uncontrollably in the freezing air.

Fred waved his wand, drying and warming her robes, then his own. "What now?" He put his arms around her, rubbing the cold from her arms. He looked over her head at the empty chamber. "There's nothing here."

"Shh," Elizabeth waved her hand and closed her eyes.

"Do you hear something? Or are we slow dancing in a super-inappropriate place?" Fred held her tighter.

Elizabeth shook her head. "More of a… sense." She pulled away from him and went to the wall of the chamber, placing her hand against the rough rocks. There was a pull, a feeling that started in her scar and went through her body like liquid fire. She ran her fingers along the wall, until the feeling was so strong that she felt like she was being pulled through the stone.

"A knife," she said, turning to him. "Can you transfigure one?"

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Aren't there rules for you and sharp objects?"

"_Fred_," Elizabeth said impatiently. "I can't do it myself for six months."

Fred looked around and found a stray rock. Moving it closer with his foot, he pointed his wand at the stone, transfiguring it into a small silver knife.

"Thank you," Elizabeth picked up the knife and turned to the wall. She gritted her teeth and rolled back her sleeve, poising the blade over her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fred made to grab the knife, but she dodged, slashing the blade against her skin, spraying the wall with her blood.

The knife clattered to the floor, and she turned to Fred, her right hand clasped over the gash. "How are you with healing charms?"

"Bloody hell," Fred swore, taking her arm less than gently to seal the wound. "What were you thinking?"

"The wall needed payment," Elizabeth gestured to where the blood had spattered. As they watched, the stones melted away, forming an arch. "Do me a favor and light my wand," she handed it to him.

"Just one favor?" Fred rolled his eyes. "Like keeping you from bleeding out?" He looked at her seriously. "Betsy, I'm with you on this, I really am. But you have to stop scaring the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry," Elizabeth shook her head. "I just knew what it wanted…"

"And you knew I would try to stop you." Fred looked carefully into her eyes. "It's not… you know…"

"Possessing me?" Elizabeth looked through the arch. "Hold on to me, alright?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fred said, but cast Lumos with her wand before handing it back to her and clasping her non-wand hand in his.

An eerie sight lay beyond the arch. They found themselves standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that Elizabeth could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from the two wands were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness, though their rays did not penetrate as far as Elizabeth would have expected. The darkness was somehow denser than normal darkness.

"Don't step into the water," Elizabeth said softly. She raised her wand. "_Accio,_ _Horcrux!_"

With a noise like an explosion, something very large and pale erupted out of the dark water some twenty feet away; before Elizabeth could see what it was, it had vanished again with a crashing splash that made great; deep ripples on the mirrored surface. Elizabeth leaped backward in shock and hit the wall; her heart was still thundering as she turned to Fred.

"What was that?"

"That?" Fred looked at her, "What was _that?_ You, firing underage spells randomly into the darkness?"

"I think it's in the middle," Elizabeth squinted into the darkness. "And I forgot." She looked around. "I don't see the underage police jumping out the walls around here."

"Just creepy slimy things," Fred muttered. "So you think we have to cross the lake to get to it?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. She closed her eyes, trying to feel for the piece of soul she knew was out there. She could sense…something. An essence. Not exactly what she expected from a piece of Voldemort's soul, but something. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and pointed her wand at the invisible ceiling. "_Scintillarum_." A shower of sparkling dust erupted from her wand, soared into the air spread across the surface of the lake. "There," she pointed.

Fred looked further down the bank, and saw that the dust had settled on a pier, extending a little into the water. "What is that?"

"The way across," Elizabeth stepped carefully around him and onto the glittering walkway.

"It doesn't go all the way."

"That's because it's not a bridge," Elizabeth inspected the end of the pier. "Here," she found a shining link of chain.

"Don't touch that," Fred said, grabbing her wrist. He pointed his wand at the link. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

They watched as an invisible chain, covered in seaweed, rose from the water, pulling a glowing green boat to the surface of the water.

"That is how we're getting across," Elizabeth said happily. "But it's tiny."

"You stay here," Fred directed, stepping down into the boat and sat, folding his legs into the small space.

"No chance of that," Elizabeth jumped lightly into the boat, sitting on Fred's knee.

Fred groaned. "If the water doesn't kill us…" he trailed off, remembering the scene they'd witnessed not long before. The idea that Severus Snape could kill them… it was a bit more real than it had been.

Elizabeth broke the awkward silence, pointing at the water. "We're moving."

The greenish light seemed to be growing larger and within minutes, the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into something that Elizabeth could not see at first, but when she raised her illuminated wand she saw that they had reached a small island of smooth rock in the center of the lake.

"Careful," Fred warned, holding her arms as she stepped out of the boat.

The island was an expanse of flat dark stone on which stood nothing but the source of that greenish light, which looked much brighter when viewed close to. Elizabeth squinted at it; at first, she thought it was lamp of some kind, but then she saw that the light was coming from a stone basin rather like the Pensieve, which was set on top of a pedestal.

They looked down into the basin, looking at the emerald liquid, which seemed to be the source of the glow.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Not sure, we better go home," Fred chuckled.

Elizabeth pushed back the sleeve of her robe and stretched the tips of her fingers toward the surface of the potion.

"Elizabeth, don't touch—

"You can't," Elizabeth said in wonder. "See? I can't touch it? Try it."

Fred poked at the liquid, only to be stopped just short. "It's protected."

"So how do you get to it?" Elizabeth leaned over. "The Horcrux is in there somewhere."

"Maybe that's the point. You aren't supposed to get to it."

"There has to be a way to get to it. Voldemort would want to get the piece of soul back."

Elizabeth pointed his wand at the liquid. "_Evanesco_." Nothing happened. "You can't vanish it." She said, frowning.

Fred sighed, not at all sure he should be trying to help. "Maybe you can drain it." He pointed his wand at the basin and muttered a spell that put a hole in the side. When liquid didn't come pouring out, Elizabeth leaned over, looking through the hole. The liquid was there, but solid, like it was frozen.

"We could transfigure it," Elizabeth said, pointing her wand again.

Again, nothing happened. Nothing happened when Fred tried to charm it into walking away. Nothing happened when Elizabeth tried to evaporate it. Nothing happened when Fred tried to add rocks under the surface.

Elizabeth was quiet, feeling the magic around the basin. It came to her, in way that made her leery of her connection with Voldemort. "It has to be drunk."

"What?" Fred looked at her in horror. "No it doesn't."

"Yes, I think so. I have to drink it." She pointed her wand into nothingness and conjured a goblet.

"No you don't," Fred said firmly, trying to grab the goblet. "That is a basic of creepy Dark Lord liquid. You do _not _have to drink it."

"Voldemort wouldn't want to kill the person who got this far," Elizabeth reasoned. "He'd want to know how they got that far, because he doesn't believe that anyone is as good as him. And he would want to know what we know."

"So you're going to drink this and Voldemort is going to show up?" Fred tried to snatch the goblet again. "Give me that."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "It will probably make me do something that will keep me from getting the Horcrux. Paralysis or forgetfulness."

"Or intense pain. Or make you think that I am a Death Eater."

"That's why you're going to make sure I keep drinking," Elizabeth said, shaking back her sleeves.

"I am not," Fred shook his head.

"Fred," Elizabeth looked at him. "This was Dumbledore's final order. You pledged service to the Order. It's time."

"Not if it could kill you."

Elizabeth laughed humorlessly. "All of this could kill me. My whole life. There is a mass murderer after me, and my father is… whatever he is. I need you to be with me right now."

Fred pressed his lips together in a firm line, his face assuming the serious posture that he couldn't remember using before his girlfriend started battling evil wizards on a regular basis. "I'll do it."

"Good," Elizabeth nodded and started to dip the goblet into the liquid.

"No," Fred stayed her hand. "I meant I'll do it. I'll drink it. You make sure I don't stop."

"Fred…"

"Betsy," Fred looked at her calmly. "It was Dumbledore's final order."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Fred, please—

"You mean that watching someone you love in pain is more painful than being in that pain yourself? Hmmm, interesting."

Elizabeth glared. "Fine. Do it." She held out the goblet.

Fred took it, and turned to the basin. Carefully, he dipped it in and held up the full glass. "We are not having this at our wedding, I'll tell you that." He drank, draining the goblet quickly. Elizabeth watched, terrified, her hands gripping the rim of the basin so hard that her fingertips were numb.

"Fred?" She asked anxiously, as he lowered the empty glass. "How do you feel?"

Fred shook his head, his eyes closed. Elizabeth wondered whether he was in pain. Fred plunged the glass blindly back into the basin, refilled it, and drank once more.

In silence, Fred drank three goblets of the potion. Then, halfway though the fourth goblet, he staggered and fell forward against the basin. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy.

"Fred?" Elizabeth's voice was strained. "Can you hear me?"

Fred didn't answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep, but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet was slackening; the potion was about to spill from it. Elizabeth reached forward and grasped the crystal cup, holding it steady.

"Fred?"

"I don't want… Help her… Please…"

Elizabeth stared into the whitened face she knew so well and did not know what to do. She looked into the basin. Maybe a quarter of the potion was gone.

She took the goblet and put it to her own lips. And drank.

It was like fire ran though her veins. A blazing path that went from her throat to her toes and back again, settling in her brain and showing her images that personified pain.

Fred, lying on the ground, bloody and bruised.

Severus, tortured by a long, thin hand without a body.

She drank again. Over and over, trying to block the pain, trying to throw off the images like she could a Crucio.

She screamed against the pain, watching everyone she loved in pain over and over until she managed to pull herself back up to the basin.

Inside, was a locket. Grabbing it, she slipped it around her neck before falling back to the ground, her head smacking against the stone as she fell.

*S*S*

Elizabeth woke to find a man who looked very much like her boyfriend coming up the stairs in the middle of the room she was lying in.

"Oh good, you're awake," George said, grinning, "I usually like the sofa to be occupied with _available_ beautiful girls."

"Where's Fred?"

"Downstairs. One of our employees has been stealing and selling merchandise. Fred is taking care of it."

"So he's okay?"

"He's fine, mostly. He showed up two days ago, bleeding from his arm, wet, with you passed out. He's been worried and pissed since then… probably why he volunteered to sack the thief."

"I broke our agreement," Elizabeth said quietly, closing her eyes.

"Damn right," Fred appeared at the top of the stairs. "What part of 'don't let me stop drinking' translated into you drinking?"

"Something makes me think you aren't talking about Firewhiskey," George said, going into the kitchen. "Anyone need a drink?"

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said quietly, ignoring the offer. "You were in so much pain—

"And so you decided to add to it?" Fred crossed his arms over his chest. "I got to see false images of you dying along with the actual image of you dying."

"I wasn't dying," Elizabeth protested, but it sounded weak, even to her.

Fred made a frustrated noise in his throat and started back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" George called, his head in a cupboard.

"The shop," Fred said shortly, disappearing from view.

"He's upset with you, little sister," George said, opening a bottle of butterbeer.

"Yeah," Elizabeth stared at the ceiling. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten. We're closing up soon."

Elizabeth sat up. "How come he's fine and I'm lying here for days?"

"I don't know. But I do know that you have always been susceptible when it comes to You Know Who."

Elizabeth shook her head and stood carefully. "I need a shower."

"Be my guest," George gestured to the bathroom.

"Thanks," Elizabeth went into the bathroom, turning on the shower before turning to the sink to look at herself in the mirror. But before she made it, something caught her eye. The _Daily Prophet_, lying on the back of the toilet.

**SNAPE APPOINTED HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

*S*S*

It was half-past ten when Elizabeth had gathered the courage to go downstairs and talk to Fred. She'd showered and redressed. She'd dried her hair and fussed with it until she couldn't justify staying in the apartment any longer.

The shop was closed when she went down, all the lamps were off, except for a square of yellow light, stretching from the office door. She approached quietly, leaning against the door jam when she reached it, watching Fred totaling receipts.

"That's why we should have Maths at Hogwarts," she said quietly.

"I do alright," Fred said simply, not looking up.

"I know you do," Elizabeth bit her lip.

They were quiet for a long moment.

"You should lie down," Fred said, still not taking his eyes off his work.

"I'm okay," Elizabeth took his interest as a sign that it was safe to enter the room. She went around the desk and stood beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Fred said dismissively.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said softly. "But I just… I wanted it to stop. You were screaming—

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do," Elizabeth turned so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk, facing him. "You were in trouble, and I'd put you in that position. And I did what I had to do."

"We've already established that it didn't stop the pain," Fred said sharply, finally looking at her. His usually calm, fun-loving eyes were blazing. "You scared me. And you knew that it would, and you did it anyway. You knew I didn't want you to drink that stuff—

"I thought it was killing you!" Elizabeth broke in, angry at how unfair he was being. "I thought you were dying, and I couldn't give you more."

"You knew it wasn't poison," Fred snapped.

"So did you!" Elizabeth shouted. "But tell me that you didn't think I was dying! You even said it, that you had to watch me die! Well I was watching you die!"

"You were dying because you cracked your head on a bloody rock!" Fred growled. "You were in so much pain you fell over and smacked your head!"

Elizabeth pushed away from the desk, slamming her hand against the wall behind it. "Damn it, Fred, you can't be mad that I didn't want you to die!"

There was silence, and Elizabeth leaned into the wall, her hand throbbing.

"I'm not," Fred said softly.

Elizabeth turned slowly to find that Fred had turned his swivel chair to face her. "Don't pretend you aren't mad."

"I didn't say that," he said, holding out one arm in invitation for her to join him. "I just said I wasn't mad that you didn't want me to die."

Elizabeth looked at him, realizing for the first time that he was dressed in shirtsleeves, his robe flung over George's desk chair. He looked exhausted.

"We can't do this," Elizabeth said quietly, coming forward to let him pull her onto his lap. "We can't fight together if this is what is going to happen."

"This is why they don't let doctors operate on their family," Fred said, amusement seeping into his tired tone. "I can't put you on the line for the Cause. I don't know how to do that."

Elizabeth leaned her forehead against his. "So you're mad because…"

"Because I couldn't throw off the pain the way I should have. Because I let you see how much I hurt." He cleared his throat. "And because you can't quit scaring the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Elizabeth kissed him. "I'd like to say it was going to stop—

"But why lie, hmm?" Fred leaned back and looked at her. "Anyway we have something more frightening to do now."

"Destroy the Horcrux?"

Fred laughed. "Well, that. And sneaking the Headmaster's daughter back into Hogwarts."


	8. Jump

Severus Snape paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. His office. The Headmaster's office. The office with the newly-repaired wall.

"Where is she?"

"I only know what the note says," Remus said, holding the piece of parchment. "Dad, I'll be home soon."

"That was a day ago," Severus said, his voice rising. "Maybe more! We have no idea when she decided to go off—

"We've been over that," Remus said quietly. "We'll find her."

"Where? Molly hasn't seen her. _Fred_ hasn't seen her. Albus' funeral… Damn it, Remus."

"Sev… If the… wrong people… had her," Remus swallowed, "they would be shouting it from the rooftops."

Severus sighed and sat behind the desk. "I know. This reeks of my daughter off on some godforsaken flight of martyrdom." He looked at Remus. "Nothing on the Order's radar? She's not working for someone?"

"I'll get a hold of Tonks."

"You should call her by her name," Severus said, smirking. "A lady doesn't like to be one of the boys."

"What would you know about what women like?" Remus growled. "And what do I care what Tonks likes?"

"Mmm," Severus said, noncommittally. "Call her, please."

*S*S*

Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table across from Fred, inspecting the locket. "It doesn't feel evil."

"Well, my walking broken Sneakoscope, I'd like to get it checked out." Fred held out his hand.

"By who? The Horcrux police?" Elizabeth slid her fingernail into the seam. "I'm telling you. It doesn't feel like the diary. I can feel… Him… His magic… but it's not the same." With that, she popped it open.

There was nothing inside but a scrap of folded parchment wedged tightly into the place where a portrait should have been. Automatically, without really thinking about what she was doing, Elizabeth pulled out the fragment of parchment, opened it, and spread it out on the table.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

"R.A.B.?" Fred read over her shoulder. "Who is R.A.B.?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Someone on our side… at least at the end, I guess. I sounds like this person knew Voldemort, doesn't it?"

"He would have had to," Fred shrugged, "Otherwise, why leave the note? Voldemort had to know who R.A.B. was."

Elizabeth drummed her fingers on the table. "Who do we know who defected? I mean, besides my dad?"

"No one," Fred said, sitting back in his chair. "Do you think there is another spy? Someone from the first war?"

"Last name starts with a B," Elizabeth mused. "Edgar Bones?"

"Doesn't start with "R"," Fred shook his head. "Hold on," he stood and rummaged through a box on the mantle. "Look," he pulled out a photo. "It's Mum's of the original Order…"

Elizabeth leaned over the photo, squinting at the scribbles along the bottom. "The only other person is Sirius."

"Works for "B", not so much for "R". Someone further underground?"

Elizabeth stopped. "Wait… Regulus."

"Who?"

Elizabeth jumped up and shoved the locket in her pocket. "We need to go to Hogwarts."

"Okay… Why?"

"Because I'm willing to bet the Regulus Black's middle name starts with "A"."

*S*S*

"Distract Pomfrey," Elizabeth said outside the Hospital Wing. "Flirt with her, or something."

"Really?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "What should I do, pretend she's you in 40 years and 40 pounds?"

"I wouldn't lead with that," Elizabeth grinned. "I have to get into Sirius' room."

"I thought he was… you know… off his nut."

"He is," Elizabeth allowed. "But I have to know whatever he can tell me."

"Alright, give me a minute." Fred went through the doors. Elizabeth pressed her ear to the door.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey's voice was chipper. "What brings you here?"

"Well, it's a bit of a secret, and I was hoping I could talk to you in private…"

"Of course," Poppy said. Elizabeth heard footsteps leading away from the door, and, when she peeked in the window, saw the door close to Poppy's office. Quietly, she slipped through the door and to the back corner of the ward, where the entrance to Sirius' room hid behind a portrait of Phineas Black. That was a new development, but Elizabeth didn't have time to worry about it.

Luckily, Black seemed to be visiting his portrait in the Headmaster's office. Elizabeth wondered for a fraction of a second if the alarm was still on the door… and opened it.

Sirius sat quietly in his armchair, running his hand up and down a piece of string he'd hung from the ceiling. "Are you a nurse?" He asked as she knelt beside him.

"No," Elizabeth said gently, pulling out the locket. "I need to know. Have you seen this before?"

"Do you want a string bean?" Sirius rummaged in the empty table drawer.

"No thanks," Elizabeth said, putting her hand over his. "Sirius… I need you to look at this. Do you recognize it?"

Sirius' eyes skimmed over the locket, not focusing, back and forth. "Are you a nurse?"

"No," Elizabeth sighed and sat back on her heels. She decided to try another idea. "Sirius, where's Regulus?"

Sirius twitched, and scratched at nothing on one arm. "No beans."

"Sirius…" Elizabeth looked around, her eyes falling on a picture album. "Can you show me?" She picked it up and handed it to him.

"Pictures," Sirius said affably, handing the book back to her.

"Yes, pictures." Elizabeth opened the book. "Look, it's James. Prongs."

"Prongs," Sirius looked interested.

"Yes, Prongs. And Moony," Elizabeth pointed at a picture of Remus.

"Padfoot," Sirius said, pointing at a picture of himself as a black dog.

"Yes!" Elizabeth grinned. "Padfoot!"

"Wormtail," Sirius flipped the page.

"No pictures of Wormtail," Elizabeth shook her head, but hurried on when Sirius looked distressed. "Look. Severus." She pointed at a picture of her father. The man was scowling and trying to draw his collar up around his face.

"Snivellus," Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"Be nice," Elizabeth said, feeling like she was talking to a toddler. She turned another page.

"Mum," Sirius frowned at the page.

_At least pictures are quiet_, Elizabeth thought. "Who is with your Mum, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at the picture, his eyes actually focusing. "Reg."

"Regulus, right," Elizabeth confirmed. "Did Regulus have this?" She held up the locket.

Sirius shook his head. "Reg."

"I know you called him Reg," Elizabeth conceded. "But did he have this?"

Sirius shook his head again, then his eyes focused on her. "Lily."

Elizabeth sighed. "No, Sirius. I'm Elizabeth."

"Beautiful," Sirius said quietly.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side a bit. "Sirius? Are you okay?"

Sirius frowned and looked around, "Okay?"

Elizabeth moved so she was in his line of vision. "Sirius? Who am I?"

Sirius looked at her, then, slowly, his eyes narrowed, and a wave of recognition swept through his face. "Little Snape."

Elizabeth laughed. "Sirius!"

"Elizabeth," Sirius said, laughing too, more of relief than humor. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth put her arms around him. "We thought we lost you," she said softly.

Sirius held her in a tight hug. "I…" Elizabeth could tell that his speech wasn't coming easily, but his tone was all Sirius. "I… thought I lost… me."

"And where have you been?" A stern voice emanated from the doorway.

"I told you she was here, Snape," Phineas Black volunteered from the portrait. "Talking to my Mudblood loving—

"That's enough, Phineas," Severus said firmly. "I asked you a question, young lady."

"What's…going on?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hand over his face.

Severus looked at him. "Black?"

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, his eyes lucid, but confused.

"Poppy!" Severus called over his shoulder. He looked back at Elizabeth, one long finger pointing at her nose, "Don't you move a muscle."

"Severus?" Madam Pomfrey bustled in from her office.

Elizabeth saw Fred slipping out the door before Severus turned back enough to see him. _At least I don't have to worry about that_, she thought to herself. Of course, the look on her father's face made it clear that she had other things to worry about.

"Is everything alright?"

"Black seems to have… regained some of his senses," Severus said, gesturing to Sirius. "Meanwhile, my daughter seems to have lose most of hers," he snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him. "You, come here."

Elizabeth went over, hoping that the majority of his shouting would be done out of earshot of other people. Severus stepped away from the portrait. "Let's go," he said simply. Elizabeth couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard fatigue under the anger. The last few days had clearly taken their toll.

Severus didn't speak all the way to the dungeons, wordlessly holding open the portrait for her to step through.

"Explain," he said sharply, once they were inside. He clasped his arms behind his back and looked at her the way he did when an errant student had arrived late to class without their homework.

"I had to do something," Elizabeth said vaguely, knowing very well that it wasn't going to pass Snape's ever-deepening frown.

"Elizabeth Snape, let me make something very clear," Severus' voice dropped to a deadly quiet. "I will not hesitate to pour Veritaserum down your throat and lock you in your room until you come of age."

Elizabeth squirmed, digging one of her toes into the rug. "I had to do something for Dumbledore," she said softly.

"What would that be?" Severus asked, starting a pace. "What would Albus Dumbledore have asked you to do that would involve leaving the castle without permission for THREE DAYS!" His question ended in a roar, and Elizabeth struggled to not shrink back.

"You killed him," she fired back, abandoning all strategy.

It was as if the room froze. Severus stopped, mid-pace. Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was breathing. A long, painful moment passed before Severus turned slowly to look at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't need to hear it," Elizabeth snapped. "I saw it. From the grounds below the Headmaster's office. He fell through the wall, and you did to him what Voldemort did to Mum."

She hadn't realized how upset she was until that moment. She was shaking, breathing hard.

Severus looked like she'd slapped him. Comparing him to the Dark Lord? That was twice in the last few days, and not just from his irate daughter.

"Go to your room," Severus barked, pointing at the door. "Immediately."

Elizabeth obeyed, glad for the reason to be alone. She stumbled into her room, and sat on the bed, doubled over, struggling for breath. She watched the green spell hit Dumbledore over and over in her head. Over and over, she looked up at the hole in the wall to see Severus standing there.

A few moments later, she felt a cool hand on the back of her neck, and another on her chest. "Breathe," Severus' calm voice eased into her mind. "It's alright."

Elizabeth wanted to pull away from him, but no matter how angry she was… she needed her father. She turned to lean against his shoulder, letting him put his arms around her.

Severus rocked her back and forth; desperately wishing he'd kept his temper. She wasn't angry. Well, she was angry. But he should have seen the fear in her eyes. "Breathe," he said again, rubbing her back until he felt her breathing even out. "I'm sorry," he said gently, "I'm so sorry you had to see it. I've always hoped… you wouldn't see what I have to do sometimes."

Elizabeth didn't answer for a moment. Then, examining the button on Severus' potions jacket that was nearest her face, she said quietly, "Voldemort split his soul into little pieces."

*S*S*

Severus Snape's jaw worked furiously against the yelling he wanted to do. He gripped the back of Elizabeth's desk chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"In summary," he said, his voice deathly quiet, "Albus gave you key information about the Dark Lord and instructed you not to share it with me. Then, you left the grounds without permission, apparated without a license—

"Side-along apparated," Elizabeth protested. "Except I was steering."

Severus fixed her with an icy glare and continued like she hadn't spoken. "—performed underage magic, drank and allowed another person to drink an unknown and possibly lethal potion to obtain an object that not only carries a piece of the Dark Lord's soul, but is most likely cursed, given the history of objects that contain the same. Drinking said liquid caused you to be unconscious for two days while Mr. Weasley lied to my face about where you were and let me think you'd gone off to God-Knows-Where, which, it appears, was exactly where you went." He locked eyes with his daughter. "You should never have left this castle without permission. You should _never_ have gone to a place you knew had a connection with a man who wants to kill you. And if, for some ungodly reason, you disobeyed the first two mandates, you should have turned around the moment you discovered that there was not only a potion that could kill you that you were expected to drink, but that there were _Inferi_ in the water!"

"I have to find them," Elizabeth said softly. "Destroying them will make him mortal—

"It might also destroy you!" Severus snapped, then closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply. "I'm not sure how many more times I can do this," he said, sinking down into the chair he'd been gripping.

"Dad…" Elizabeth sighed. "We both did what we had to do."

Severus glared at her. "You are sixteen years old. You don't _have_ to do anything but go to school and do what you're told."

"There won't be a school if we don't end this," Elizabeth argued. "You know that. Dumbledore said that I am the only one who can—

"What did he tell you?" Severus' eyes blazed.

Elizabeth looked at him warily. "Voldemort has decided that I am his equal," she said quietly. "It has to be me."

Severus looked at her for a moment, trying to determine if Dumbledore had told her… no, of course not. The piece of information that Elizabeth was the sacrificial lamb had to be shared, in Dumbledore's opinion, at the last possible moment.

"Dad?"

Severus shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"The potion… it made me see… things… do you know what it was?"

"Do I know what you saw?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Do you know what the potion was?"

Severus paused. "Elizabeth Rose, are you asking me a Potions question?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Forget it."

They were interrupted by a pounding on the door leading to the corridor. Severus rose to open it, finding Professor Flitwick, out of breath. "Death Eaters," he said, gasping. "In the castle."

Elizabeth grabbed her wand, but Severus spun back to look at her. "Get Remus," he said. "Have him get the rest of the Order here immediately." He turned back to Flitwick. "Go to the Hospital Wing and see if Black has really recovered." Then he sprinted down the corridor, robes billowing.

Elizabeth went to the floo and tossed in powder, but nothing happened. "The childlock," she muttered. She tried to open the door to her father's office, but it wouldn't open. "Under Construction," green shining letters appeared on the door.

_The castle must be rearranging since he's Headmaster,_ Elizabeth thought. Desperately, she ran into Severus' room and opened the wardrobe. Thankfully, her invisibility cloak was on the top shelf, where Severus had decreed it was to stay after her foray into the forbidden forest the year before.

Snatching it down, she threw it over her head and went out into the corridor. The coast appeared clear, but Elizabeth still moved as silently as she could up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. It was only then that she realized she didn't have a password. She doubted her father had retained the Muggle sweet theme that Dumbledore used.

However, as soon as she reached the stairs, they began to turn. "But the password…" she whispered to herself.

"The Headmaster's daughter does not require a password," one of the statues on the stairs explained. "Professor Snape set the wards that way."

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could say. She hoped that he hadn't child-proofed his office floo.

The Headmaster's office wasn't different. That was strange to Elizabeth, who couldn't see her father being at home in the light-drenched office. Perhaps he hadn't had time to customize it. Probably because he'd been distracted by her disappearance over the past days. Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt, but shoved it out of the way.

She hurried to the floo and threw in powder, relieved when it roared to life, ready to carry her away. She stepped inside. "Snape's Residence, Spinner's End," she ordered, and was swept away into the system, arriving a moment later in the living room at home.

"Remus!" Elizabeth shouted, running into the kitchen to check for him.

"Elizabeth?" Remus' voice came from the study, and Elizabeth sprinted in that direction, nearly knocking him over and he came through the door. "Whoa, there. What's going on?"

"Remus?" Tonks appeared behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Death Eaters in Hogwarts," Elizabeth said quickly. "You have to come. And you have to get everyone else—

"Stay here," Remus said, straightening his robes, clearly preparing to apparate.

"Not a chance," Elizabeth shook her head, grabbing the edge of his sleeve as he disappeared.

Seconds later they arrived outside the Hogwarts grounds. Tonks popped into appearance beside them, and both adult wizards waved their wands, sending their patronus off to alert the rest of the Order. A wolf and a tiger ran off, and Elizabeth wondered dimly why Tonks had a tiger as a patronus.

"You are the worst listener," Remus growled, but set off toward the castle at a dead run, with Tonks and Elizabeth in hot pursuit.

*S*S*

They were in trouble. Gibbon was down, Elizabeth had seen Severus hit him with a stunning spell that sent him down the stairs. The Death Eater was lying motionless on the floor. But the rest of the masked men seemed ready to fight to the death.

It was dark and curses were flying everywhere. And then in was over. All of a sudden, someone yelled, "He's down!" and the Death Eaters fled.

There were so many wounded. Neville was hurt, lying where Ron had dragged him off to the side; breathing, but bleeding. And Bill… Bill was lying not far to the side as well, having been mauled by Greyback.

His face was mangled. Molly Weasley helped him to a bed in the hospital wing, while Elizabeth and Ron picked up Neville and took him to the same place. And that is when Elizabeth saw Severus, lying motionless under a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Dad!" She screamed, throwing herself at him, sliding across the smooth stone floor to his side. He was cut, and bleeding badly. "Help!" She yelled, and was surrounded immediately by Order members. Poppy levitated him toward the hospital wing; Fred had to pry her hands off of her father's robes.

"He'll be alright," Fred soothed, sounding not at all convinced. Elizabeth turned to look at the floor where Severus had fallen, the stones slick with blood.

Fred led her toward the Hospital Wing, where everyone had gathered around the injured.

"Out of the way, all of you," Madam Pomfrey ordered, administering potions and setting gauze flying.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Minerva distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? What does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't know," McGonagall said helplessly, looking at Remus.

"There will probably be some contamination," Remus said quietly. "It is an odd case, possible unique… We don't know that his behavior might be like when he awakens…"

Molly was dabbing Bill's wounds. "Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks… It's not really important… but he was a very handsome little boy… always very handsome… and he was going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by that?" said Fleur suddenly. "What do you mean, 'he _was_ going be married'?"

Mrs. Weasley looked startled, "Well… only that…"

"You think Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" Fleur demanded. "You think, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I—

"Because he will! It would take more than a werewolf to stop Bill from loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure, but I thought, perhaps, given how—

"You thought I would not wish to marry him? Or perhaps, you hoped?" Fleur furious, her perfect features twisting. "What do I can how he looks! I am good-looking enough for both of us, I think! All these scars show is that my husband is brave!"

Elizabeth was trying to block out the commotion, sitting beside Severus' bed, working on the smaller cuts while Madam Pomfrey worked on the larger gashes. Fred flitted back and forth, unable to decide who needed support more, his brother or his girlfriend.

"You see!" Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," Remus said tensely. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely—

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Remus' robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"

It hit Elizabeth, suddenly, that Tonk's patronus wasn't the tiger. It was the wolf. Her patronus was a wolf because she was in love with Remus. Remus' patronus had changed since she'd seen it last.

"And I've told you a million times," Remus said, grasping her wrists, but refusing to meet her eyes, "that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…"

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," Molly put in.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

Elizabeth was seized by a sense of annoyance-driven rage that caused her to jump up from her seat. "Shut up!" she shouted, causing everyone in the room except Poppy to look at her with surprise. "Just shut up!" She glared Remus.

"Elizabeth, this isn't the moment—"

"Stop it," Elizabeth stared him down. "You've been lovesick for her for a year. But that's not the point. The point is that she loves you, and just because you're afraid, doesn't give you the right to ruin her life by leaving her alone. And let me tell you right now," she pointed her finger at him, "that you are about twenty minutes from maybe being all the family I have left, and I'm not going to live in a house with a moping man who thinks people are crazy to love him. Because I'm not insane."

"If you're going to talk about me, at least invite me to the party," a teasing voice came from the door of the Hospital Wing, breaking the tension.

Everyone spun to see Sirius, standing in the doorway. "The Death Eaters are gone, but the Aurors got Draco Malfoy on the way out," He looked sadly at the three injured wizards, then at Remus. "You're an idiot."

"We aren't talking about—

"Moony," Sirius cut him off. "What is your patronus?"

"Shut up," Remus shot back childishly.

"Moony—

"It's a tiger," Elizabeth put in helpfully.

"Why is it a tiger?" Sirius asked leadingly, forcing Remus to answer with a long silence and a hard stare.

"Because they are the only animal wolves fear," Remus said quietly. "Because tigers are their only natural predators."

"Other than men," Sirius said, nodding. "So she loves you because you're a tiger. And a man. The rest is just crap, and you know it. Stop being an idiot and jump in." He looked at Severus again. "You might not have another chance."


	9. Plans

It was 2:30 in the morning when Sirius woke from his place on the sofa in the dungeons and noticed that Elizabeth's bedroom door was open and her bed was empty.

Sighing, he got up, slipped his feet into slippers, and made his way to the hospital wing.

"You are supposed to be asleep," he said softly, finding his dark-haired goddaughter sitting beside her father in the otherwise empty room.

"He's still breathing," she said quietly, dashing a hand across her eyes. "But he lost so much blood. Madame Pomfrey said the blood stopped flowing to his heart," her voice caught in her throat, and Sirius sat down beside her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"He was tired," Elizabeth mumbled into his chest. "I… he thought I ran away, and he wasn't sleeping."

"You ran away?" Sirius ducked his head to look at her.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "But that's what he thought, and we'd just had a fight, and he was angry… he wasn't ready for an attack."

"This isn't your fault," Sirius said gently.

"Maybe it's a balance thing," Elizabeth mused irrationally. "I'm not allowed to have everyone I love safe at the same time."

"You need to sleep," Sirius said, ignoring the idea that there was some great cosmic balance at work in their lives.

"I can't leave him," Elizabeth shook her head. "He's never left me when I've been here."

"Then at least lie down," Sirius released her and pulled the next bed closer. "Even he sleeps when you're hurt. Not well, but he sleeps."

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly, and let him tuck her into the other sick bed. "Any word on Bill?"

"Not that I know of, but Moony and I have been asleep. I told him to go home with Tonks, but he doesn't trust me with you. Little did he know that he would sleep through your midnight wanderings."

"He always does," Elizabeth said, closing her eyes. "He's a heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, we used to do all kinds of things to him when he was asleep in the dorm," Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair off her forehead. "Ask him about the time we stuck him between two mattresses and dropped him out the Tower window."

Elizabeth laughed, then sobered. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Sirius nodded. "I felt like I was doing a puzzle with the wrong pieces. I appreciate you bringing me back… but what was that thing you were showing me?"

"Hmm?" Elizabeth settled deeper into the pillows.

"Never mind," Sirius bent to kiss her forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

*S*S*

It was three days. Three days of waiting. Three days of Severus getting worse and better, worse and better by the hour.

"Come," Sirius said on the second day. "I hear Remus has been going easy on you in my absence."

"He's afraid to hurt me," Elizabeth said, allowing herself to be guided to the Room of Requirement. "Something you might want to think about."

Sirius snorted. "You've got enough coddling men in your life," he said, ruffling her hair. "Fred told me what you were up to over the past few days, and the fact that he doesn't have you shackled in a dungeon somewhere surprises me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He was plenty angry, believe me." She held out her wand, letting Sirius put an incantation over it to keep her spells from actually hurting him during their session. "What's to stop me from putting that spell on every Death Eater who comes near me?" She asked, gesturing to her wand.

"It only works on a freely-provided wand," Sirius chuckled. "Let's see just how rusty you've gotten over the last few months."

"_Few_?" Elizabeth scowled. "Try several." She fired her wand, hitting Sirius in the chest.

"Ah, so we've learned that there's no such thing as a courteous beginning of a battle," Sirius said, firing a spell back, only to have it blocked. "Good." He dodged her return spell. "So, what else has been going on while I've been gone? Other than you traipsing across the world?"

"Dad killed Dumbledore."

"That I knew," Sirius nodded. "A marvel that he didn't do it earlier, really."

"How can you take that so calmly?" Elizabeth shot a body-bind spell at his feet, but was thwarted as he danced away.

"I've learned that your father, no matter what I think of his methods, always has a reason for what he does. Other than the hair. There is no excuse for the hair." Sirius grinned and managed to connect with his next spell.

Elizabeth winced as a sting blossomed across her shoulder. "We really could make these 'safety' spells a little less painful, you know. Remus ratcheted it down."

"Remus is a cupcake," Sirius said, trying to hit her again. "You need genuine disincentive to let yourself be struck."

"You mean other than death?" Elizabeth cast two spells, back to back, managing to hit him on the leg.

"Yeah, other than that," Sirius rolled his eyes.

They dueled for another half an hour before Sirius let her finish their session with a twenty-minute run.

"Maybe you'll sleep tonight," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Shower, and you can go to bed."

"I want to sleep in the Hospital Wing," Elizabeth said, letting him take her into Snape's quarters.

"I've never heard someone say that before," Sirius grinned. "And no. I allowed it the other night, but if Severus wakes up and you're there, he's going to freak out."

So Elizabeth slept in her bed, waiting another thirty-six hours of Severus' health waxing and waning.

And then he opened his eyes.

Elizabeth was in the middle of moving his arms and legs, afraid that the time spent motionless would take a toll on his body. She nearly dropped the arm she was stretching when he spoke.

"You've become a Mediwitch?"

"Dad!" Elizabeth put her arms around his neck, shaking with relief.

"Alright," Severus said quietly, raising one arm painfully to hold his daughter. "It's okay."

He put his other arm behind him to sit up, but Elizabeth sat back, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't move," she said, "Madam Pomfrey needs to scan to make sure all your internal cuts have healed."

"That's a turn of events," Severus teased. "Usually it's me telling you to lie still."

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Elizabeth bit her lip and swallowed hard.

"Elizabeth Snape, did you create a pathway into the castle using the Room of Requirement that would allow a brigade of Death Eaters to enter?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, sir."

"Then I don't know what you have to apologize about, unless it's worrying me half to death, about which we will be having a _long_ discussion."

"You were tired," Elizabeth stared at the edge of the sheet. "If you hadn't been, you might not have—

"Hatchling," Severus interrupted. "I have spent years living a double life. Working all day and fighting at night. Fatigue does not dull my dueling skills. Those men entered the castle with the intent to kill me. They did not succeed. You did not hinder my ability to defend myself."

"Bill was hurt," Elizabeth cast her patronus, sending the basilisk to let Poppy know to come check on Severus.

"Badly?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Greyback. Mauled him pretty bad. He's going to be scarred."

"Was he bitten?"

"He wasn't phased. Remus thinks he'll be okay."

Severus nodded. "I saw Longbottom was hit."

"He's okay too. His grandma came. She left these for you," Elizabeth gestured to the lilies on the bedside table.

"Severus!" Poppy bustled in, rolling back her sleeves. "Your coloring is much better today."

"Heaven forbid," Severus said dryly. "Don't put too much color on me, Madam, people will start to think I have a heart."

"I think they already know that," Poppy rolled her eyes. "If only because of your little warrior here."

"I'm not little," Elizabeth protested as she moved out of the mediwitch's way.

"Don't say that," Severus said, closing his eyes. "I'm in questionable health."

"Actually, you appear to be healing quite nicely," Pomfrey said, poking his ribs a bit with her wand. "They ought to make that spell an Unforgiveable."

Severus didn't comment. Elizabeth stood at the foot of the bed. "Can I take him home?"

"If you mean the dungeons," Poppy nodded. "As long as you're careful. I'd like to see him in bed another day to make sure that the lacerations to his organs are fully healed. Cuts like that have a tendency to open up if too much pressure is applied from moving around. Or working," she shot a look at Severus.

"Maybe he should stay here," Elizabeth bit her lip, looking at him.

"Or maybe," Severus glared at both of them, "you could allow the 37-year-old man to make his own decisions."

"I'm going to get Remus," Elizabeth said, as if he hadn't spoken. "Be back in a flash." She kissed his cheek and almost skipped out the door and into the corridor.

Severus started to sit up, but Madam Pomfrey clicked her fingers at him. "Severus Snape, you lie down this minute, or I'll sedate you."

"You're a bossy busybody, who needs a constant flow of sick people to make yourself feel useful," Severus grumbled, leaning back against the pillows.

"Young man, I've healed your sorry hide nearly your entire life. You can be snippy as you want, but, Headmaster or not, you will lie still until I say otherwise. Understand?"

"I'm firing you as soon as I can get up to sign the paper."

"A fine way to talk to a medical professional," Remus commented, holding the door for Elizabeth. "Just smack him in the head," he said to Poppy. "It's always worked for me."

"Go easy, he's an old man," Elizabeth teased, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I hate all of you," Severus scowled.

"I know," Elizabeth grinned. "Remus agreed to help you downstairs, but if you'd rather stay here and fire Madam Pomfrey—

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own," Severus sat up slowly, brushing off Elizabeth's staying hand.

"At least we know where you get it," Remus laughed, ruffling Elizabeth's hair.

*S*S*

Fred Weasley held Elizabeth's hand tightly as they rose to pay their respects at the lake. "Help him," Elizabeth whispered, looking pointedly at her father who was sitting to their left.

"He's fine," Fred kissed her temple. "Pomfrey wouldn't have let him come if he wasn't."

Elizabeth tried to catch Remus' eye, but the werewolf was leaned over, listening to something Tonks was whispering in his ear.

"He's _fine_," Fred gently turned her face back to where they were going.

"He started bleeding last night," Elizabeth whispered.

"And Madam Pomfrey fixed the problem," Fred said stepping behind her and putting one arm around her collarbones. He squeezed reassuringly. "Stop mothering the man."

"Fine," Elizabeth said put one hand on his forearm. "Just watch him."

"I will be your obsessive eyes and ears," Fred assured her.

The walk to the castle seemed longer than usual. Much longer.

"It's strange that it's sunny," Elizabeth said softly, leaning into Fred's side as they made their way across the grounds.

"We're lucky there is still light," Fred said, pausing as they neared the castle. "Let's not go in."

Elizabeth looked at him. "We're supposed to receive people inside."

"Go on," Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need awkward questions today."

Fred didn't wait for Elizabeth to answer, but steered her away, down toward the Quidditch pitch.

They wandered silently for a while, until they found themselves in the middle of the pitch.

"It's so empty," Elizabeth said, looking up at the silent stands.

"It's weird," Fred agreed, waving his wand a transfiguring a rock into a blanket.

"Fred, I'm dressed up," Elizabeth gestured to her shoes and black hose.

"Hence the blanket," Fred sat down, and opened his arms. "And I'm wearing a suit under this robe, I'll have you know."

"When your suits involve a skirt, we'll talk," Elizabeth sat beside him and leaned against his chest.

"There was a rumor that Dumbledore didn't wear anything under his robes," Fred said idly. "Perhaps I could honor his memory—

Elizabeth smacked him playfully in the arm. "Shut up."

"Did you get the whole story from Snape?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "But he doesn't seem… guilty. And this is a man for whom guilt runs very deep. He still thinks he killed Mum, and he didn't cast the spell on that one." Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"Why do _you_ look guilty?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Because I made a comment about how Dad did to Dumbledore what Voldemort did to Mum."

"You really know how to hit a guy below the belt, you know that?" Fred chuckled. "He'll forgive you."

"He did," Elizabeth shrugged. "He always does. That's not the point. The point is that I had one eye on him during the battle. He never threw an Unforgivable. At least that I saw. If he wanted to kill Dumbledore, he could have poisoned him, or," Elizabeth bit her lip, "just waited him out. He wasn't going to last very long."

"He was a million years old, true."

"Not just that," Elizabeth shook her head. "One of the Horcruxes, a ring, was cursed. He put it on, and it poisoned his hand. It was working its way to the rest of his body."

"He told you that?"

"The cursed ring part. The moving to the rest of his body I got from listening to Dad talk to Mum."

"Maybe he wanted to die," Fred said, resting his chin on her head. "I can certainly understand that there are times when someone might desire that."

Elizabeth paused, torn between continuing her line of thought and asking the question she hadn't had the guts to ask before. "He could have used a potion. He's always telling you how many ways he knows to kill you."

"True," Fred laughed. "I thought he might actually kill me, after he found out I lied about knowing where you were. He'll never trust me again."

"He didn't really trust you before," Elizabeth slid down to put her head in his lap so she could look up at him. "At least not with me." She pulled a blade of grass from the ground and played with it, shredding it into a tiny fan.

"Well, I am incredibly good looking and successful," Fred said in a false-pompous voice. "Not to mention I am a pure-blood. I'm quite the catch." He grinned down at her, sobering the moment he realized she wasn't laughing. "Hey, I'm only joking." Still no response from the grass-shredder. "Betsy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm doing my best stand-up here, and it's going unappreciated."

Elizabeth laughed falsely. "That's funny."

"Uhuh," Fred raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind?"

She sat up and turned to look at him. "What did you see… when you drank the potion?"

Fred frowned and lay back on the blanket and pulled her down with him, putting his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. "I don't remember."

"Liar," Elizabeth accused, poking him.

"You know what I saw," Fred said softly. "Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers to."

Elizabeth was quiet, breathing in the scent of his aftershave.

"I was standing on the top of a cliff," Fred said, breaking the silence. "Something was in control of my hands. There was a line of people in front of it. You. George. Ron. Ginny… I was shoving them. One by one off the cliff. And then they would reappear, bloody and bruised, and ready for me to push them off again."

Elizabeth pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him. There was an indescribable pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have asked you."

"That's what I told you, but you rarely, if ever, listen to me." Fred ran one hand through her hair. "Of course, you never listen to anyone, so I don't feel so bad."

"I'm not going back to school next year," Elizabeth said, burying her face in his robes.

"Pardon?"

"There are four Horcruxes still out there," Elizabeth said. "At least Dumbledore thought so."

"Why four?"

"Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort could have split himself into seven pieces safely. The ring was one, the…" she looked uncomfortably at Fred, "the diary from Ginny's first year was another."

"So the locket?"

"I need to go to Grimmauld Place. I'm betting that the real locket is there, if Regulus didn't destroy it."

"Maybe he did."

"Maybe he couldn't," Elizabeth shook her head. "Horcruxes are hard to destroy. Basilisk venom, which we discovered accidentally. Fiendfyre is the only other way we know."

"That's too dangerous," Fred said. "That stuff could take out a whole town."

"Voldemort won't be mortal until we get rid of the pieces he's hidden," Elizabeth said. "That's what is really dangerous right now. It's like a deadly scavenger hunt."

*S*S*

"Dad? Did you hear me?"

Severus did not look up from the form he was completing. "I heard you."

"I said, I'm not going back to school next year."

"I heard you. However, I try not to acknowledge you when you talk nonsense."

"It's not nonsense," Elizabeth said calmly. "I'll be of age in July, and if I don't put a stop to Voldemort's plans to take over, we'll both be dead by September."

"It _is_ nonsense, and I won't hear any more discussion." Severus signed the bottom of the parchment, and held it out to his daughter. "This needs your signature as well, and then we'll send it off to the Ministry."

"My apparation license?"

"The application, yes," Severus put his quill in the stand on his desk and stood to draw the curtains over the windows. "You can take the test when you come of age, but paperwork has to be filed much earlier."

"Susan Bones splinched herself the first day, did I tell you?"

"Yes, as if I don't know what goes on in this school," Severus raised an eyebrow. "You took too much enjoyment in that, my child."

"It's not that hard, I don't know why people were so freaked out."

Severus looked mildly uncomfortable. "Most…" he cleared his throat. "Many parents don't side-along Apparate their children."

"Then why did you do it to me?" Elizabeth looked horrified. "I puked every time for like a year!"

Severus frowned, "That was hardly my intention."

"So that's why Ron hadn't ever done it," Elizabeth shook her head. "His mum wasn't trying to kill him."

"Mrs. Weasley has seven children," Severus said tightly. "If she'd had one child, perhaps she would have been afforded a bit more convenience—

"Convenience?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Enough," Severus closed and locked the drawer of his desk before standing. "It's nearly dinner time."

"Maybe you should have it delivered," Elizabeth crossed her arms. "More convenient."

"It would be even more convenient to send you to Durmstrang," Severus scowled, straightening his robes.

"Use your cane," Elizabeth said, pointing to the cane leaning against the wall.

"I'm having dinner, not running a marathon."

"You'd need something more substantial if you were running a marathon."

Severus glared. "Since when did you become my nurse, hmm?"

"Since you decided to get out of bed too soon and rip your stitches," Elizabeth went over and picked up the cane. "Do you know how frustrating it is to see people ignore medical instructions?"

"Why, yes, actually," Severus snatched the piece of wood out of her hand. "Welcome to my life every time you are sick or hurt."

"Well, then set a good example," Elizabeth smirked.

"There are other uses for this cane, you know," Severus threatened.

"Now who's talking nonsense?" Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"Durmstang," Severus muttered again.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going anywhere next year." She held the door open. "Come on. It's time for dinner."

*S*S*

"You told him?" Fred looked at her incredulously. "Do you have a death wish?"

"His injuries have made him docile," Elizabeth grinned. "I think it's the cane. But it won't last long, so I thought I'd plant the seed while I could still outrun him."

"I'm surprised he didn't throw things."

"He's not acknowledging it," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "As if I'm not going to be of age in a few months."

"There's not a magic switch that flips, you know," Fred smiled, and leaned back on the sofa. "It's not like the clock will strike midnight on July 30th and your dad will no longer be Snape."

"But he won't be able to force me to do anything anymore," Elizabeth pushed him farther down onto the cushions and kissed him.

"Umm," Fred rolled his eyes. "What did I do last weekend?"

"Spent four hours trying to get a photo taken of your whole family?"

Fred nodded. "Uh huh. And who made me do that?"

"Your mum, but you could have said no."

"That's not what family does," Fred paused, looking at her seriously. "I'm not saying that I don't see the necessity of the plan. I'll go to the ends of the Earth with you. Just don't expect him to like it. And don't expect not to feel bad that he doesn't approve." He grinned. "And, in about 20 years, remind me to put a tracking device on our daughter's ankle."


	10. Questions

Severus Snape looked out over the dining room. There were very few students left. Many parents had appeared at the very mention of Dumbledore's passing, others had been persuaded to wait until after the funeral to take their children home.

What was left behind was a strange combination. Elizabeth, of course, Hermione, whose parents didn't know enough to be worried, assorted other Muggle-born students, Ron and Ginny Weasley who were avoiding the fray of their parents dealing with Bill and… almost all of the Slytherins.

It had taken two days for Draco Malfoy to be liberated from Azkaban. That most certainly meant that the Death Eaters had infiltrated the prison's administration. The fact that most of the Slytherins remained in their seats after he'd taken the Headmaster position led Severus to believe that the fact that he'd cast the killing curse on Dumbledore was well known in that community.

The fact that he hadn't been arrested led him to believe that Voldemort had also infiltrated the Ministry. The problem still remained as to why the Dark Lord was allowing him to be in power in Hogwarts at all. It was unlikely that killing Dumbledore had earned him any kind of trust among a group of people he'd betrayed over and over. In fact, they had obviously tried to kill him after Dumbledore's death.

Severus was unsure of what the game was, but in the meantime, he settled into a job that he'd never wanted. He'd never actually wanted to be a teacher, let alone the head of a school. The only advantage to tolerating an endless string of dunderheaded brats was the proximity it allowed him to his daughter. Merlin only knew what kind of trouble she would have gotten into at school with no supervision.

As if on cue to his thoughts, there was a screech from the Gryffindor table, and Elizabeth shoved Ron Weasley off his seat and onto the floor.

"Miss Evans!" Severus barked, rising from his chair. Usually, he would allow a prefect or even a Head of House handle a disturbance in the Great Hall, but there were few prefects left, and Minerva was elsewhere.

By the time he reached the Gryffindors, Elizabeth had Ron pinned to the ground with her foot and was preparing to pour her glass of pumpkin juice on his head. Severus snatched the goblet out of her hand and grabbed her by the scruff of her robes, pulling her off Ron. "My office, immediately," he ordered, releasing her and pointing toward the door.

"Dad! He—

"Go," Severus said firmly, as the younger wizard scrambled to his feet.

Elizabeth left the room, her shoes clicking angrily on the stone floor. Severus turned to Ron. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Weasley?"

"It was just a joke, sir, I swear," Ron said, dusting off his robes and looking at Hermione for help.

"Ron put the nosebleed end of Nosebleed Nougats in everyone's sausage," Hermione explained, gesturing to Ginny, who was cleaning her robe and munching on the cure end of a Nosebleed Nougat.

"Usually she thinks it's funny," Ron defended. "And she didn't even eats hers yet."

"Detention with Mr. Filch tonight, Mr. Weasley. Finish your breakfast." Severus gestured sternly to the young man's seat and turned on his heel, striding out of the hall to his office.

Elizabeth was sitting behind his desk when he arrived. Severus crossed his arms and regarded her silently for a moment.

"So, you assault a young man in my Great Hall, then you have the nerve to sit in my chair?"

"Sorry," Elizabeth mumbled, kicking the edge of the desk. "I guess it was stupid."

"Quite," Severus agreed. "Especially sitting in my chair." He came around the desk and leaned against it, stilling her foot with his. "Would you like to explain why you violently overreacted to a childish prank? Mr. Weasley created those nonsense candies, did he not?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Yeah, they're from the shop. I just… I saw the blood…" she unconsciously covered her stomach with one hand. "And Ron was laughing… I wanted to hurt him."

"I'm certain the pumpkin-juice bath would have shown your wrath," Severus said lightly, though he was relatively certain, in looking back, that Elizabeth had not been ready to pour the liquid on Ron. She'd been ready to club him with the bottom of the goblet.

*S*S*

"She needs to talk to someone," Remus said, stirring his tea.

"She didn't want to talk about it," Severus shook his head.

"Of course she doesn't want to talk to you," Remus said, fatigue making his patience for co-parenting short. "You know what she sees when she sees blood? You, lying in a pool of your own. Get it?"

Severus glared over his teacup. "You could be nicer to me, you know."

"I could, but it's late, and you're doing that annoying thing where you pretend not to know the answer to something in the hope that I'll tell you to do something else."

"Talk to her, then."

"I'm not a Mind Healer," Remus sighed. "But if you want I can take her home with me tonight."

"I'd appreciate it if you would. I have to be here at least another week, and there's no reason to be here, since there are no exams."

"You cancelled exams? Are you under the Imperious curse?"

"There aren't enough students left to make it worth our while," Severus said dryly. "Although students wishing to transfer to other schools for next year might have trouble without exam scores."

"Elizabeth said she told you that she wasn't coming back next year." Remus said carefully.

"She did," Severus said simply.

"And?" Remus raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"'And' nothing," Severus set his teacup in its saucer. "The first of September, she will be in school."

"And how do you imagine you are going to make that happen?" Remus tried to hide a smile. "Tie her up?"

"If necessary," Severus drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"She'll be of age," Remus reminded him.

"I'm devising a plan to stop that from happening," Severus grumbled.

Remus laughed. "We could go with her, you know."

"Where?" Severus snapped. "On a mission to god-knows-where looking for god-knows-what?" He shook his head. "No. If she thinks she'll have my support in this, she's wrong."

"Are we going to have a Triwizard Tournament thing again? Where you swear you'll never support her, she does what she wants anyway, because, if you remember, she is _your_ daughter, and you end up coming to your senses after she has a near-death experience?"

"This is not the same at all," Severus glowered. "She knows this isn't a game. The whole Order could be mobilized, she doesn't need to go anywhere." Severus shook his head. "This is Elizabeth being Elizabeth. She thinks it's up to her to save the world."

"It very well may be," Remus ventured, not meeting Severus' intense glare. "But I don't think this is a teenage-rebellion issue. You know Elizabeth doesn't take this situation lightly. She may be recklessly willing to put her safety on the line for other people, but she's not doing it to annoy you. She's doing it because she got the martyr gene from both sides." He stood. "I'll take her home with me tonight and see what I can find out, but I have to tell you that our super-secret-alliance-against-Snape thing hasn't been working as well as it used to."

*S*S*

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as Remus started walking away from the gates.

"Home," Remus said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, but aren't we going to Apparate?"

"We're going on the train," Remus explained, walking down the path toward Hogsmeade.

"Why?" Elizabeth skipped a little to keep up with him. "It takes hours. And it doesn't run now anyway."

"We're testing it."

"What?"

"The train does a test run a few days before school ends. We will be on that run."

"Just us? That's creepy. The train doesn't need anyone to be _on_ it, does it?"

"Not necessarily, but it's best if we keep our magical footprint to a minimum. Plus," he squeezed her shoulders, "it will give us time to talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever you want to talk about," Remus said, guiding her toward the platform. "Maybe about your plans for next year."

"I have stuff to do, I told you."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff," Elizabeth shrugged, following him on to the train.

"Do you have people helping you with this 'stuff'?" Remus watched her nod, then pressed on. "I'm assuming Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Doesn't Value His Life?"

"Don't call him that," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What do you call a boy who sneaks into a girl's bedroom when her father knows 93 different ways to kill him?"

An awkward silence followed until Elizabeth managed, "Well, he definitely has _one_."

"Elizabeth—

Elizabeth shook her head and chose a car to sit in. "It's fine. He does what he has to do. So do I."

"The difference is that you're sixteen," Remus sighed, sitting beside her. "And if you're going to go looking for pieces of Voldemort—

"Dad told you!" Elizabeth accused.

"Of course he did. I'd like to know why _you_ didn't tell me. What made you think that you needed to do this alone?" He crossed his arms and regarded her disapprovingly. "I thought we had a bond, Sevling, and here you are, acting like you're alone."

Elizabeth bit her lip. Somehow, disapproval from her beloved godfather was worse than disappointing anyone else in her life. "Albus said not to tell anyone… and then he died, and we were attacked…"

"Hmm," Remus said softly. "And?"

"And I just didn't tell you," Elizabeth said quietly. "I told Dad, but it was right before the battle—

"And after you disappeared for 67 hours?"

Elizabeth looked at him, surprised. "You counted the hours?"

"Of course I did," Remus leaned forward, his forearms on his knees. "I counted them as I did everything in my power not to go after you."

"Why didn't you?"

Remus rubbed on hand over his face. "Your father told me not to. He's desperately trying to trust you… but you aren't making it easy."

"I couldn't tell him then, I was still sworn to secrecy—

"He demanded a Unbreakable—"

"No," Elizabeth assured him.

"Then you have no excuse," Remus said firmly. "However, since that situation is finished, we need to focus on the future. You have to start letting us in, because you and your father are heading down a path I don't like."

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him. "I told him about the Horcruxes eventually—

"I'm actually thinking of another trust issue," Remus sat back in his seat. "Severus mentioned that your cloak was missing."

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How long has he been stewing about that?"

"Well, I suppose I don't know. Did you take it?"

"It's mine!"

Remus sighed, "I won't even comment on that. Where is it?"

Elizabeth glared. "In his wardrobe, I'd imagine."

Remus shook his head. "He says it isn't there."

"Not on the shelf, but it's probably hanging up," Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"So you took it, and then hung it up?"

Elizabeth made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat. "On the night the Death Eaters attacked, Dad told me to go and get you. But the stupid child lock was on the floo in our quarters, and the connecting door hadn't been updated to go to Dad's new office, so I had to go out in the corridor to get to a floo that didn't have an idiotic baby lock on it. So I took the cloak so that I wouldn't be seen. When I got to Dad's office, I didn't want to keep it, because I didn't want to lose it, or have a Death Eater get it, so I threw it in the laundry basket."

"Severus has a laundry basket in his office?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He has laundry baskets everywhere. Potion spills, you know. Anyway, the baskets are enchanted to clean whatever you throw in them and put them in his wardrobe, except the one in my room, that goes to my wardrobe."

"But the magic baskets didn't know that he folds the cloak and puts it on the shelf—

"So it's probably hung over a hanger," Elizabeth finished. "If Dad wasn't a floo-nazi, I wouldn't have needed to take it."

"You manage to disappear just fine, so I don't blame him," Remus said, drawing his wand. He cast his patronus and spoke to the tiger. "Sev, check your hangers."

*S*S*

It had been a long time since Elizabeth had slept well. Really slept, instead of waking at every noise, or rising every hour to check on Severus, even after Madam Pomfrey declared him out of the woods.

However, leaning against Remus' shoulder, as the train rocked, she slept.

"Talk to me," Remus had said gently, opening his arms after Severus had sent his doe, letting them know that he'd found the Cloak, and that he'd hear the story when he came home.

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder and let him fold his arms around her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," Remus said openly, leaning back. "You and I haven't talked in a long time. You used to tell me all kinds of things."

Elizabeth sighed. "Maybe if you didn't tell Dad _everything_."

"I do not," Remus said, insulted. "Only when you tell me things that could kill you, and that would part of our initial deal."

"Hmm," Elizabeth closed her eyes. "So you wouldn't tell him if I told you that Fred wants to buy us a house?"

"Fred wants to live with me?" Remus teased.

"A house for him and me, comedian," Elizabeth looked up at him. "The shop is doing well, and he wants to have a place that isn't upstairs."

"Oh yes, that is definitely something I will keep to myself," Remus grinned. "Unless we suddenly have a need for your father's blood pressure to rise." He looked down at her. "You don't sound as happy as a girl who is staring in her own romantic comedy right now."

Elizabeth sighed. "Romantic tragedy, I suppose. Watching Dad bleed out on the floor… I guess I always assumed I wasn't going to live through this. Voldemort hates me, and no one has ever escaped that kind of hate from him. But it didn't really occur to me that we might all be dead by the end of it." She turned so half of her face was hidden in his robes. "I don't like it."

"Is that why you were so upset with Ron?" Remus asked, risking her being upset with _him_ for talking about her with Severus.

"Yeah," Elizabeth mumbled. "It's the blood, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." She played with the fabric closest to her hand. "And it's a different feeling every time. When I saw Dad, it was bad. Every dream and vision I have of other people is bad… but it's different. When I saw Ginny bleed…" she trailed off.

"You saw Fred," Remus said quietly.

Elizabeth nodded. "It was more pain than I've ever felt."

"You love him," Remus said seriously.

"I love you and Dad too."

Remus shook his head. "It's different. It's intense." He grinned. "And it's something else we won't mention to your father."

"Like you feel for Tonks?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Not so far," Elizabeth grinned. "Tell me."

"I'm really very fond of her."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That's not a secret."

"Maybe not to you," Remus laughed, "but it's a bit difficult to say aloud."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"We shall see," Remus shifted slightly. "We shall see."

*S*S*

The next morning, Elizabeth wandered down the stairs to find Sirius lying on the sofa. He woke when he heard her enter the room, and sat up slowly. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey," Elizabeth sat on the footstool. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"Well, I was sleeping in your room," Sirius grinned, "but there is a lot of girly in that room, sweetheart."

"I meant why aren't you sleeping at home?" Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm homeless," Sirius said dramatically, throwing a hand to his forehead and leaning back on the sofa.

"Shut up," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly serious, chickadee," Sirius sat back up. "You are the heir of the Black estate, remember?"

"But you're not dead," Elizabeth's forehead wrinkled.

"Well, kiwi, the magic jumped into effect a little too soon, and apparently, it doesn't go backward." Sirius grinned. "So it looks like you're my landlord."

"Can't I give it back?"

Sirius laughed, "I'd take the money and run if I were you, sugar-cake."

"Okay, what's with the weird nicknames?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing at all, buttercup," Sirius stood. "I'm in the mood for pancakes."

Elizabeth mock-groaned, "I suppose that means, 'Elizabeth, make pancakes'."

"First of all," Sirius said, in his best aristocrat impression, "I could cook just fine if I wanted to. Second, I believe the translation would be, 'Elizabeth, darling, light of my life, would you do me the extreme honor of gracing me with your wonderful pancakes?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Elizabeth said sarcastically, heading toward the kitchen. "But don't mention the estate to Dad, okay? I'll be of age in July, I'll transfer it back then."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Sirius said, more seriously now. "I have no need for it, though I'd appreciate it if you'd change the wards so I could stop sleeping on your sofa."

"Okay, but you have to do the magic."

"Your father, probably."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not his."

"You're not of age," Sirius looked confused.

"Well, whatever crack legal authority you used forgot that," Elizabeth put the kettle on for tea. "There's no custodian. I've nearly spent all your money on butterbeer."

"Don't let your father hear you say that," Sirius summoned the Daily Prophet through the post slot.

"I don't talk about that money at all in front of Dad."

"Why?" Sirius sat at the kitchen table, watching her cook.

"Because he went mental when…well," Elizabeth smirked, "when you went mental."

"How nice," Sirius put a hand over his heart. "I'm feeling the love."

Elizabeth laughed, "He lost it when he found out about your will."

"Who did he think I was going to leave everything to?" Sirius asked. "I don't have any children. That I know about."

"Classy," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I think he thought you'd live until I was of age, is all. He thought I would take the money and run off."

"With Fred Weasley, no doubt," Sirius grinned. "I'm sorry. I should read the fine print on the parchment next time."

"Well, you owe me," Elizabeth said, flipping a pancake. "And Remus, and Grandma. Apparently, his crazy was far reaching."

"He wouldn't be Snape if he couldn't freak out," Sirius looked at the pan with interest. "Yum."

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go to the London house today."

"Headquarters? Why?"

"Well, we don't use it like that anymore, remember," Elizabeth said. "But I… left something there."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Could it have been your ability to lie?"

Elizabeth glared. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm saying you'd better tell me the truth straight away," Sirius adopted the stern demeanor he usually reserved for their sparring practices.

Elizabeth sighed and put the pancakes on a plate and handed it across the counter to him. "Okay, how much do you remember about the night you… snapped out of it?"

"It's kind of foggy," Sirius admitted. "I remember you, and that photo album."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be in your room," Elizabeth admitted. "I'd gone once before and Dad was hacked off about it. But I had to ask you a question, and I'd hoped you could answer it, even if you were off your nut."

"Did I?" Sirius asked. "Answer it, I mean."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "Stay here." She went upstairs and rummaged in her school bag, sprinted back down the stairs with the necklace clenched in her hand. She sat across from Sirius and gave him a surprised look. "Where did the pancakes go?"

"To a better place," Sirius grinned. "What's that?"

Elizabeth held it up. "Do you recognize this?"

Sirius squinted at the locket. "I don't think so."

"Oh," Elizabeth shoulders sagged a bit.

"But that doesn't mean anything," Sirius said quickly. "Don't notice jewelry, really."

"How about this?" Elizabeth opened the locket and pulled out the folded piece of parchment.

Sirius unfolded it and read the contents. "It's Reg's handwriting."

"Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "Where did you get this?"

"I was trying to find the real Horcrux," Elizabeth explained. "But this was in its place."

Sirius was silent, looking at the note.

"I thought that if Regulus took it, maybe the real one was in the house."

There was no response from Sirius, who was still staring at the parchment.

"Sirius?" Elizabeth dipped her head a bit in an attempt to see his face, obscured by his dark hair.

"Do you think he suffered?" Sirius said softly, not taking his eyes of his brother's writing.

"What?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "When they killed him?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure, for a moment, how to answer, and, in the pause, Sirius spoke again. "He developed an conscience too late… He was obviously not the double agent that Snape was."

Elizabeth looked at the locket, then, slowly, "There's no way he could have gotten it by himself."

Sirius looked up questioningly.

Elizabeth pressed on. "It was encased in some kind of awful potion you had to drink. The only reason Fred and I survived was because there were two of us. There's no way Regulus went there, drank the potion and made it out alive."

"Maybe that's where he died," Sirius rubbed a hand over his face.

"He still had to be with someone," Elizabeth insisted. "The Horcrux wasn't there. Someone took it. Maybe destroyed it. But I can't take that chance."

"Maybe he sent it somewhere."

"And risk it falling into the wrong hands?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Maybe not," Sirius agreed. "But who would he have been with? What are the chances that he got another Death Eater to turn?"


End file.
